A Casual Grey Encounter
by Rose Grey
Summary: Christian and Anastasia don't meet during the interview…she never made it there. Oh but they do meet. Just not the way they expected and definitely not what either of them was ready for.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Christian and Anastasia don't meet during the interview…she never made it there. Oh but they do meet. Just not the way they expected and definitely not what either of them was ready for.

**A Casual Grey Encounter**

I can't believe Wanda just died in the middle of the road. I'm just glad I was already in Seattle by SeaTac Airport. I've called a tow truck but they informed me they won't get to us for another hour. I am never going to make it to the interview if I stay here waiting…I have two hours to get there. Besides Kate nearly blew my eardrum off when I told I was stuck. She warned me to take her Mercedes-Benz but stupidly I decided I needed to prove a point I ended up taking my dear old VW Beetle Wanda. And now she is dead! I killed her.

Poor Kate, she has the flu and is now freaking out because if I don't make it to this interview there will be no story for her to write on the infamous Christian Grey. She waited nine months for this interview and like she said while she was sobbing on the phone there is no way in hell he will agree to reschedule, hearing her sounding so miserable nearly broke my heart. She threatened to drive up go herself flu or no flu, but I can't let that happen…I feel guilty enough as it is!

I reassured her I would get there and apologized a thousand times begging her to have faith in me, for her to stay where she's at and not cancel the interview…_** well not yet.**_ I am determined to get to there even if it kills me! I promised her and I am undoubtedly going to keep my promise. My friend asked me to do this one favor for her…this very important favor and I will be damn if I don't try my best to see it through.

So here I am trying to rent a car or do something to get to my final destination…Grey Enterprise Holdings corporate headquarters for the one and only Christian Grey. I didn't have time to research this famous business mogul so I don't have any clue who he is or what he does. Right now I really don't care. I'll use Kate's questions, try to get a hotel nearby and spend the night afterward the interview since trying to get home with my Wanda will be virtually impossible and I'm not parting with her.

Things happen for a reason, so I'm not going to sweat it. I have to get a car, get to GEH get this interview over and done with and figure out what to do about my dear old friend Wanda. Just as I am about to sign the paperwork for the car rental my phone begins to sing with my BFF's ringtone _**LeAnn Rimes – A Good Friend and a Glass of Wine**_…it's our song…we both have the same ringtone.

I'm usually thrilled to receive calls from Kate since all we do is chat and laugh and have so much fun but right now I am so not looking forward to this call. Maybe I should send it to voicemail. Nah…that won't work, she'll just keep calling me until I pick up. My finger lingers on the _**answer**_ button as I am preparing my eardrum…I know she is still freaking out. I should have called her and told her I was going to make it to GEH with plenty of time, but I was waiting until I was there in front of GEH to inform her that I was on my way up. Of course my tenacious friend is so impatient so here goes nothing…

_**Sighing deeply**_ "Hey Kate don't worry I am just about to rent a car. I will there in thirty minutes, my appointment is not for another hour and half. So I'm making good time."

"Ana no, you don't have to go. You are not going to believe this! Christian Grey's PA Andrea called me to apologize and reschedule our interview for tomorrow afternoon!" Her voice is so hoarse I feel so bad for her...

"So don't rush. Don't even rent a car Ana. I could send Jose to pick you up later tonight or you could stay in one of my dad's business suites for the night. I called him and explained what happened and he was ready to send his driver to get you but now that the interview is rescheduled until tomorrow you don't have to freak out anymore! See Ana I knew everything was going to be fine. You were freaking out for no reason!"

Is she kidding me? _**I was not. Freaking out**_. And if I was it was because she was freaking me out! Either way…I am glad…whew…crisis averted!

"Perfect Kate! Yes, I will stay here in Seattle. Don't send Jose. I need a change of clothes for tomorrow's interview. I did grab my bag from my trunk which has jeans, sneakers and all the necessities for tonight but I will need something to wear for the interview tomorrow. Do you think your dad has a contact with women's clothing and could send it to me at the hotel nothing neither fancy nor pricey okay? Oh by the way…which hotel shall I go to? I want the one closest to GEH in case I have to walk. I think I killed my poor Wanda." I sound like I am about to cry which makes my best friend's giggle with a really bad sore groggy voice.

"_**Annie**_…Wanda needs to be put to sleep, if she attempts to stand on those wobbly legs you have to shoot her and take her out of her misery. You could stay at the Penthouse suite of the Fairmount Olympic Hotel in downtown Seattle. I just booked the Cascade Suite for you on my computer as we speak. Daddy's company has a driver stationed by the passenger pick up in the airport. I'm going to call him and ask him to arrange your transportation. Oh and as for your clothing. I'll call Neiman Marcus and get one of the personal shoppers to send you your Cinderella interview outfit. Get it Cinderella Annie…don't you feel like one. You are going to love the suite. It's fully equipped with the best amenities, hot tub, fireplace, king size four poster bed, 1000 count Egyptian Cotton sheets, mini bar fully stocked and a room service spa which comes with every reservation. They actually come to your room and give you the best massage imaginable. I am soooo jealous right now."

She is trying to sound jealous but I know her, she is doing the one thing I never allow her to do for me…pamper me. I sigh deeply and wave to the rental salesman a never mind…don't need the car as I grab my license and credit card and head out to the passenger pick spot to wait for Mr. Kavanagh's driver.

"Kate, I know what you're doing. Don't think I don't. It is really not necessary. You know I hate gifts and I hate hand-outs. I was thinking of getting something from the Gap, picking up a nice pencil skirt and button down blouse to match the shoes I am already wearing for tomorrow. I don't need to be pampered, massaged and spoiled and I definitely don't need any overprice clothing I am never going to wear again. I just want to rest, get the interview done for you, arrange for Wanda to be towed back home since no I am not abandoning her and go back home. Okay."

Silence. Nothing but silence. Shit she is mad!

"**Anastasia Rose Steele**."

So on a regular day I am Ana…if she is consoling me I am Annie…and if she is boiling mad I am…Anastasia Rose Steele. Yikes…she is pissed!

Her laryngitis high pitched voice is louder and more lethal making me flinch from the pain in my ear.

"If you were in front of me I would hit you. I am trying to thank you and so is my dad! Look what you did…you went on a drop of hat to Seattle in your pathetic excuse of a car and got stuck and stranded in the middle of nowhere just to interview a multibillionaire mogul for your very best friend. So as a thank you…we are doing this and you will take and accept everything we give you with a nice beautiful smile and just say thank you oh so help me! Don't be stubborn take my gifts for what they are…a gesture of appreciation telling you how much I love you! Now go and wait for Winston my dad's driver who we just arrange to be your driver and do as you are told! Got it! Shit my throat!"

Yep…my eardrum is gone. There is no arguing with this girl. I take a deep breath and humbly thank her than make my way to the front of the airport where a "Winston" will be coming for me in thirty minutes. Kate send me an apologetic text for yelling and tells me her voice is completely gone. _**Uh yeah…you think! What did you think would happen after all that screaming my dear?**_

She also tells me that Winston is dropping off a client but will be here to pick me up in two hours. She instructed me to go to Anthony's restaurant in the airport where my lunch is waiting for me at the bar. Talk about VIP service. Yes ma'am!

_**At Anthony's Restaurant…**_

So here I am sitting at the bar, eating a very delicious Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad. I must admit this feels great and I am so looking forward to the chocolate molten cake I have ordered for dessert!

I also asked the waiter for white wine. I am waiting for the bartender "Henry" to bring me a glass. I'm not driving so why not. Henry is a good looking man black hair, olive skin, arms filled with sexy Tattoos, a tone body and a look of a bad boy but a sweet and gentle smile. He might be in his mid-twenties from what I see. I smile at him as he approaches me and he reciprocates with a crooked smile.

"What kind of wine would you like beautiful?" Blushing…did he just call me beautiful? Henry is definitely a bad boy. Shrugging my shoulders as I am clueless when it comes to wine, I smile again and very nonchalantly respond…

"Bring me anything white, you decide it doesn't matter."

He winks then nods and is about to walk away but is stopped and interrupted by a very sexy masculine voice.

"Henry, she'll have a glass of Pouilly Fume…your best available. I'll have one too."

"Great choice sir."

I turn towards the voice and I am immediately mesmerized with a gorgeous GQ model type 6'3 Adonis who is now starring into my dazed blue eyes with his dark sexy irises. Those eyes are unreal a grey like no other, dark and deep and dangerous. His intent look feels like it could penetrate right through me and into my soul. Long beautiful lashes, perfect eyebrows thick but neat, flawless skin and hair silky and messy and begging to be touched, it looks like someone's hands were running right through them just a second ago. I almost reached out but thankfully did not as I focused on the dimples on his cheeks which are framing full sexy masculine lips, and a strong jaw and with a tiny cleft in the middle. Perfect white teeth are discreetly showing through his amused smile. Body like no other; muscles and strength is evident even through his clothing, hands big and manicure, feet huge in size and dressed like he just stepped out of a runway.

Yes…I checked him out…head to toe…I could not help it.

Gorgeous is an understatement for this man. This is the epitome of mankind. He must be from the Garden of Eden a spiritual place, because his voice allured me and his presence instantly enthralled me. His smile increases…oh he knows his power.

He gestures to the empty seat next to me. "Is this seat taken?" I slowly shake my head unable to form words.

"May I join you?"

What?! He wants to sit here and watch me eat? Oh…okay. Yes…that way I could gawk at Mr. GQ for just a while longer…_**I can't help it…**_

He clears his throat and smiles again. I snap out of it and I realize he's still standing waiting for a response from me…God…gorgeous and manners…they don't make them like this anymore…

He crooks his head and smirks…and I unconsciously bite my lip…

"Well…may I join you or should I go?"

_**Go? Oh Hell No!**_ I wake out of stupidville and manage to whisper…

"Please by all means." As my hand extends to the chair is waiting to take.

I swallow hard and turn towards Henry who is back with the bottle of wine and shows it to Adonis before he pours a small amount in a glass. _**Adam**_…yes…that is his name…Adam from the Garden of Eden…twirls it, smells it then sips its slowly. A few seconds later he nods and both glasses are filled. I thought my jaw was going to drop and hit the floor. _**That was hot…uh real hot.**_ He takes another sip. My next words were meant to be said in my head not my reckless mouth as I whisper…

"Wow Adam…lucky wine to touch those lips."

His eyes go wide and I realize I just said that out loud! He chokes on his wine and it spurts out of his mouth. He quickly grabs a linen napkin to cover his mouth and clean himself up.

_**Mmmm…can I lick it? Please tell me I thought that and not said it again!**_

He turns to look at me…and I feel the blush of embarrassment fill my cheeks. Uh where is that hole I need to crawl into right now. I bite my lip and shake my head. Furrowing my brow why? I close my eyes silently cursing myself for being a total moron; what a loser!

"Did I just say that out loud…please God…say no."

I hear him chuckle and I feel his breath close to my face and feel a soft brush of his lips against my earlobe follow by a whisper. _**I stop breathing. **_

"First I am Adam and now I'm God? I know God…but who is your lucky Adam? Breathe beautiful."

Fuck! He heard that one too! Forget the hole…someone shoot me now! I turn to look at him and our lips brush gently. A very soft thumb strokes my bottom lip and releases it from its captivity...my teeth. I can't prevent the deep breath that escapes me. Again he leans over to give me a very soft kiss then sucks on that bottom lip before running the warmest and sweetest tongue along my top lip. I feel my eyes shutter close but they quickly open wanting to find his eyes. The strength of his touch; I feel like I could just combust into a ball of fire. Heat penetrates everywhere in my body…including my core and I feel a moistness that's never been there before and an ache followed by a throbbing and now a flowing warmth.

I try to discreetly mask the wetness I am feeling down below but I squirm in my seat and surprisingly the feeling gets stronger and the juices run as he once again leans over and brushes his soft lips against mine.

What the hell is going on? Why am I letting a complete stranger kiss me and make me very wet in the middle of Anthony's Restaurant and in a very public airport! He pulls away softly and his eyes slowly roams my face then my neck and keep descending to my chest, my breast and the heat intensifies…my stomach and eventually he stops and stares at me down there! The nerve of him! That's just a little bold! Excuse me? How rude! Does he know that I'm wet…is my skirt wet? What!? Oh God! No…I hope not! I immediately close my legs by crossing them and turn my chair away from him.

He chuckles…

I grab my glass and take a long gulp of the wine. Oh this is good refreshing and crisp, exactly what is needed right now to put out the flame that Adam evoked. I was going to just take a sip but continued to drink the wine and empty the glass as he continued to stare. No sooner do I put the glass down do I see it getting refilled by the very efficient Henry who once again nods at Adam and when I turn to look at him he licks his lips slowly then winks and knowingly smiles at me before biting his very own lip. Wow…that was hot…what! Wait…huh? What the hell is it with me and men today? Oh my mind is such a slut today…_**well it's about freaking time**_!

I need to stop this flirting. How are they all reading me? I look down at my hands I really need to leave. I'll finish my drink then thank him and go.

Adam picks up his glass and clinks his glass with mine and when our eyes meet I feel like he's burning a hole right through me with his glare. As he raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip…my smart and reckless mouth strikes again! But I can't help it! He's too damn tempting…

"You know Adam…it's not polite to stare."

He smirks and slowly shakes his head while he swallows his drink…shit I could have made him spurt again…I have to watch my mouth!

He tilts his head and raises a brow and looks me up and down.

"No? But it was okay for you to do it first?" The blush is back again. He's right. I was ogling him first but I had an excuse...

"Oh sorry about that you kind of shocked me with... uh…I've never seen a real life Adon…I mean your voice is sex…I mean it scared me." What the hell is wrong with my brain to mouth filter! He is now softly laughing. He takes another sip, his eyes never leaving mine. Saying things with those eyes…that I desperately want to hear. So now he is glowering…making me squirm some more…so it's only fair…you stare at me…I stare at you…I could do this forever…I've never quite seen perfection. I am lost in his eyes.

"Beauty…you didn't answer my question."

What? Did he say something? Did I miss it? God I am acting like a petulant fool! The frown on my face must be clear to him as he reaches over and rubs the **V** in between my brows softly with his thumb…oh that magical thumb…first my lip and now my frown…could I take that thumb home with me to use in other places?

What! Oh God please did I say that out loud? Please no…he smiles again and whispers…

"Adam? Who is Adam?" Okay…thumb remark was made to myself…

So he wants to know why I call him Adam. Well I am a woman that has always believed in honesty being the best policy…so here goes.

"_**The Garden of Eden**_…you remind me of the beautiful Adam." He smiles again and lifts a brow.

"Do I? Then if I'm Adam…then you must be."

He leans over and I reflexively do the same meeting him half way…his lips brush against mine followed by a very soft sexy kiss…

"_**My Eve**_"

He whispers into my mouth before deepening the kiss. That soft delicious sweet tongue coaxes my mouth open then pauses for a second as he looks at me again. I feel his eyes on me, my eyes slowly open then once again he kisses me softly but passionately while staring deep into my eyes and leaving me breathless. Then he slowly pulls away then kisses my cheek before leaning into kiss my earlobe whispering the most dangerous and most alluring words I've ever heard.

_**Words I could never resist**_.

"Do you want some of the forbidden fruit my beautiful Eve?"

Oh my! What the hell is going on with me? How did we get here? He's Adam…I'm Eve and now he's even playing the serpent snake offering me the forbidden fruit to the tree of knowledge…to the tree of life…tempting to yield me away from paradise once I willingly take the plunge. His tongue runs slowly along my jaw and then back along my lips. Teasing them and driving me crazy. I don't know what to say. I've never done this before. A one night stand with a complete stranger? Shit! What am I saying? I've never done this before period! You see…there is one little problem to this entire seduction scene…the one little issue is…_**I am a virgin. **_

I could walk the walk and talk the talk but when it comes down to the nitty gritty I am just a fraud. I have to tell him the truth…can't lie…this honesty policy of mine is constantly getting me into trouble.

His mouth attacks mine again. Making it hard to think…

"Answer me Eve…Do you want to taste the forbidden fruit…say yes…oh please baby…say yes."

I feel his words go right through me. This man is sex on fire. I am not a slut and I don't sleep around I've never done it before. I want to enjoy the company of this man making my insides explode. But the words escape my mouth…as once again the brain to mouth filter is once again out of order!

I look down shyly and whisper my truth…

"Adam…I can't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you or give you the wrong idea. You see…I am a twenty-one year old…_**virgin**_. Oh but how I wish so very much at this very moment…right now…what you're making me feel…Adam…I so very wish I wasn't a virgin!

Believe me if I wasn't I would spend the night with you and go anywhere you would want to go. But I am a virgin and I can't. I want to but I know that men don't like virgins. I know you wouldn't want to be my first."

I look up at him and see the surprise in his eyes. Once again his eyes are wide…yes Adam…I seem to keep shocking you tonight. I know this is now over. It always is when it comes to men.

I pull away and smile and give him a cute little smile letting him know I'm fine.

"Sorry…I better go, the food and wine is already taken care of courtesy of my fairy godmother. Thank you for choosing the wine it was perfect. Thank you for giving me the ability to taste the wine on your gorgeous lips."

He is quiet but is about to run his hand through his hair when in between his legs and lean into him while cupping his face…_**fuck it**_…I already did this…I just want one more. So why not take it and also give him one more for the road.

_**One final kiss goodbye. **_

That final kiss...soft, full lips...a warm and talented strong mouth...I give him just a hint of tongue at first and softly moan into his mouth while sucking his lips and running my tongue along them just like he's done to mine. I was about to pull away but something happened; our hunger took control too strong to ignore. I swear I seen a flash of light as our kiss deepened, became passionate, voracious and full of the desire I so wish I could satisfy. The kiss seemed to last forever. Truthfully the kiss is a bit inappropriate for a public restaurant in an airport…oh but who cares…this was a powerful lustful kiss. A kiss like no other…this is a dangerous kiss...the kind I've read about in my romance novels, in my classical books…the kind you fall head over heels for.

We kissed for so long. He began to run his hands up and down my back before one hand made its way to my butt to cup and squeeze it and to bring me closer to him. He closed the gap between us and literally took my breath away. My head is spinning, I feel delirious I'm floating on a cloud…I really must be because there is lightning, more lights are flashing across my eyes making my knees go weak.

I finally pull away and he leans our heads together. My eyes are closed…his eyes are closed and our breathing is erratic...

Swallowing hard sounding husky and breathless, through gritted teeth and in a desperate voice his spoken words were my undoing…

"Eve…please let's get out of here…I want to be your first. If you still want it…because I want you. I'll give you the best night of your life…let me be your first Eve…please baby please."

That word he keeps using so frequently since our meeting…_**Please**_…is like kryptonite to my brain. I love it when he begs…oh I love to hear that word.

Oh what do I do? He wants my paradise he's begging for it and lord please forgive me…I want him to have it too. I don't know when the word came out and I don't how it came out I don't remember. Maybe another malfunction of the filter that is supposed to protect me from saying reckless, dangerous, mind boggling and life altering things…but before I knew it they escaped my lips changing my world forever…the power evoked from these _**three little letters**_.

"_**Yes" **_

A deep rough breath was released and a **"**_**Thank fuck, come Eve." **_quickly followed but after that…everything goes blank…

I don't remember much from my apathy in the airport; all I know is that those three little letters I whisper to Adam changed me forever. I was in a fog as he led me away from the Garden of Eden…where I steered him straight into my paradise.

No wait…in my haze…I do remember more lights…and Adam cursing and leading me quickly into a waiting SUV. A serious Marine type of a man quickly closed the door and drove us away. I remember pulling out my phone and texting Kate informing her I will no longer need Winston to pick me up as I made other arrangements.

_**Fairmount Olympic Hotel **_

"So hand in hand they passed, the loveliest pair that ever since in love's embraces met - Adam, the goodliest man of men since born his sons; the fairest of her daughters Eve."  
― John Milton, _Paradise Lost_

_**Twelve hours later…**_

Lying naked on top of this man I am trying to catch my breath from the sex marathon this beautiful man promised and gave me. It is two am we got here at two pm yesterday afternoon! We've been going at it like rabbits. He made love to me the first few times. We had lots of foreplay for what seemed like hours until we were both begging each other to claim one another. My first orgasm was in his hand as his fingers made me feel things I never knew existed; followed by a second and third one in the bath and shower while his fingers explored every inch of my body.

My fourth one was in his mouth oh God and what a mouth! He said he had to prepare my body for his huge cock…he was not lying nor bragging…it is huge…it is beautiful and it is simply magical!

Our bodies are glistening with a sexy sheen of sweat. My heart is pounding and my breath is short but fast. We continue to kiss still not can't get enough. God…I can't believe what this man was capable of doing to my body…fuck I can't believe what my treacherous body was capable of allowing to be done! The words and sounds that left my mouth…my body…the liquids and creams that gushed from each of us all over each other in every possible position imaginable.

The orgasms we both experienced over and over and over again were not only erotic and sexy but also almost mythical! I gave Adam my paradise but he took me to Euphoria…and God help me I want more but I can't…because we both agreed for this to be a one night stand. No real names, everything goes, try everything our bodies could endure for just one night…

This has to be the Mount Everest of them all! If one night stands are like this…than I would need so much strength to resist…because if all men fucked like this…then I just might become a whore!

_**I don't think so…it has to be him…we made magic, sparks were flying, lights were flashing and heaven and earth finally met!**_

But now this is ending…leaving me with a taste of what this is like…what he is like…I'll never forget him…and I'll never regret this! Perhaps there is only one cardinal sin: impatience. Because of impatience we were driven out of the Garden of Eden which lead him to my paradise, because of impatience and giving in to our lust…we could return…

My eyes slowly close and I feel his lips kiss the top of my head…inhaling my scent and caressing my skin. I am almost gone…exhausted into a blissful sleep…but not before I hear something that confuses me…

"You're so beautiful my little Eve…simply amazing…as beautiful and serene as that lovely name of yours…_**Anastasia Rose Steele**_." He turns my lips to his and kisses them softly while continuing to whisper. "Don't ever forget me baby. I promise to never forget you too. Sweet dreams my sweet…_**sweet dreams My Eve."**_

Hmmm…but how does he know my name? Too tired to speak…or even respond…there is no strength left in me… I'll have to ask him later…if that later ever comes…

I feel him lay me next to him and spoons his body behind me as I finally go to sleep and leave this earth to dream…about beautiful grey eyes, passionate kisses and gardens filled with hearts and flowers.

_**Fairmount Olympic…**_

_**10:00am…**_

The wake-up call for my scheduled massage stirs my beautiful dreams. I stretch and feel a little disoriented but only for just a second. Immediately the thoughts of last night crash all around me. I sit up and answer the call in a trembling voice and ask them to give me a half hour to freshen up and eat my breakfast.

I walk to the bathroom and see the evidence of our night of bliss and I should be feeling all sorts of sad things…but I don't. I feel good. I feel different…I feel beautiful because that is what he made me feel last night…beautiful…like a goddess. His hands, his lips, his body…his jewel… Euphoria will be etched in my soul forever.

_**I will never forget him. I hope he never forgets me too. **_

I shower and change and have allowed housekeeping to come in and clean up the place since we really utilized every hard surface and wall in this suite. The sheets were bloody with evidence of my virtue and filled with the scent of sex and of us and of him. I asked them to leave one pillow untouched…one pillow that left me with memories of the night we shared…it smelled like Adam. _**A scent I wish I could smell again**_.

The masseuse arrives shortly and works his magic through my body. My very sore body is sore in places I didn't know existed; not until my Adam introduced me to them by doing things that drove me insane. Now I am sore and loving the soothing feel of the oil. His hands are like magic, making me moan but in a different way. It takes me back to my cries of passion from last night and the way I screamed for him while he begged for me. Dreamlike…the simplicity of our covenant is clear…no looking back…no regrets. This is what's making me strong to embrace what we shared and not dwell on the tiny pain I keep feeling with the thoughts of never seeing him again.

I wish I knew his _**real**_ name…suddenly a memory hits me…my eyes open wide…did I dream him saying my name and whispering sweet nothings into my ear and into my heart and into my soul? I must have dreamt it.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I hear his words as if he were here whispering them softly to me…

"_**You're so beautiful my little Eve…you are amazing baby…as beautiful and serene as that beautiful name of yours…Anastasia Rose Steele. Don't ever forget me. I'll never forget you. Sweet dreams baby."**_

That was not a dream. But how? My thoughts are interrupted with a text from Kate wishing me luck on my interview. No luck needed…I feel so good today…nothing will damper this mood. How am I going to tell her what happened last night? What would be her reaction? I really don't care…I'm just a little bit curious and truthfully amused.

Two and a half hours later after getting pampered and primed I'm ready to go. I'm dressed in a sexy high waist gray pencil skirt with a darker gray wrap around blouse that has a pointed collar and plunging neckline topped with five inch Christian Louboutin suede stilettos. These shoes with their _**fuck me**_…yeah I could use that terminology freely now since I screamed it so often last night…

With their fuck me silver stiletto heels and silver rounded front. My accessories are silver and dark gray bracelets and an extra-large gray Gadino Bag by Hilde Palladino – I should be upset with Kate and her dad as they both clearly went overboard…but I'm not.

I look beautiful…no more than that…I feel and look sexy…powerful…full of erotica! That was his gift to me last night…he left me feeling like a woman…a sexy beautiful desirable woman…a lady and that is so much more worth than the thousands of dollars I am currently wearing…last night left me feeling like a billion bucks and ready to face the billionaire!

My hair is blown pin straight, long and silky and my eyes are smoky and dark making the blue stand out more…not too much make up but enough to make heads turn followed by the nude gloss on my swollen and plumped lips…I feel confident, like a model…like a Goddess…

Grabbing my purse and the Channel shades that were in them I leave instructions for housekeeping to pack me up and bring my bags to the lobby…

Once I'm done with the interview, I will collect my things downstairs. I don't want to come back upstairs…it is empty now and I don't want to lose the fullness of our night. Adam…you know my name…I wish I knew yours…

_**Until we meet again. **_

Going to the lobby I noticed how many, many heads did turn. Thank you Kate and thank you Adam. I climb in the car and finally meet Winston and within a few minutes I am at my final destination for this glorious trip…

Grey Enterprise Holdings ~ Headquarters to the infamous Christian Grey…

Fuck! I forgot to Google him to give me some insight as to who he is…oh well too late for that now.

Stepping into the building I am quickly stopped by another gorgeous man. He looks like he works for the Secret Service. He introduces himself as a Luke Sawyer but not before undressing me with his eyes. I announce my arrival and explain why I am taking the place of my tenacious friend Katherine Kavanagh and after speaking to a stern but sweet woman…Andrea I enter the elevator as I am lead upstairs quickly to the twenty second floor.

_**Finally!**_

I'm immediately greeted by two very professional and hospitable beautiful blonde women; perfectly groomed from head to toe in their very expensive attire which makes me love my BFF just a little bit more. I'm asked to sit as Mr. Grey will be with me shortly. Andrea apologies and informs me she has not had the chance to tell him I am meeting with him instead of Kate, but that it should not be any issues as he was expecting a WSU Student for the interview today. She explains I have thirty minutes to conduct my interview as Mr. Grey's schedule is very busy and full today.

I give her a small smile and sit which makes me feel the tenderness…_** the Soreness**_…in my most private parts… my thoughts are once again…_**with him.**_

_**Adam…I don't want to forget…I'm lost in my memories drowning out my surroundings…**_

"_**I love your lips**_" he whispered as he was kissing them, devouring them, dominating them and making them his. Tell me whose lips are these…as he kissed the ones on top "_**Yours**_" then he caressed the ones on the bottom and whispered "_**And tell me whose lips are these**_" his fingers slowly parted them and two found their way inside.

Moaning into his lips…"_** Adam's …those lips belong to you**_."

Groaning down my body running his tongue, sucking and kissing and exploring while his fingers were sliding in me driving me insane! He reached my pussy and stopped to look up then whispered my name so our eyes could lock. Watching him slowly lick the creamy juices off of his fingers while moaning with sounds of pleasure…made me feel the familiar warmth of an orgasm as this was now going to be my fourth…

He parted my lips once again but this time did not enter…Instead they found the sweet button making my liquids flow…

My body began to tremble and I knew I was about to fall… he looked up and lowered his mouth just above my nub…huskily claiming what's his…growling the word…

"_**Mine"**_

My clit was skillfully eaten and sucked and licked and rubbed while his fingers found the entrance again making me scream his name!

_**Adam…**_

Daydreaming and lost in my thoughts…I'm soon brought back to reality with a question from Mr. Grey's PA…

"May I offer you a drink Ms. Steele?"

Andrea who I could tell is in charge is standing over me and watching me curiously with a tray in her hand as I shake my head declining her offer she smiles and places it on the table across from me.

"If you change your mine please help yourself."

I nod and say a small thank you as my head is still in cloud nine. I am barely able to speak. I need a distraction to help me focus for today. I reach in my bad and grab Kate's questions I'll study them before I go in.

Ten minutes later…she informs me Mr. Grey is ready to see me and instructs me to just walk right in.

I smile and smooth my skirt down and put my bag over my shoulder and walk towards the office with Kate's questions and recorder in my hand. Pushing open the door I see him at his desk but his face is shield with a newspaper he is reading…I attempt to walk all the way in…but my silver stiletto catches on the rug making me fall to the ground. Kate's questions and recorder are flying across the room as I fall on my hands and knees and my hair falls freely masking my very red face; shit what a klutz!

"_**Miss…Are you okay"**_ is all I heard and a familiar scent invades me.

I feel the flush of embarrassment all over my body as two very strong hands drop a newspaper on the floor near me and now he's attempting to lift me. I see the picture on the cover which makes me lose my breath…

_**Me**_…I'm on the cover in a passionate embrace…but that's not what has me breathless…that's not what has my head spinning keeping me frozen on this mogul's floor…

I'm looking at the man kissing me and the headlines above our kiss…

"**Hearts are Breaking Everywhere…As Multi-Billionaire Bachelor is Caught in the Airport in A Passionate Kiss & Embrace ~ Christian Grey, CEO GEH and Mystery Beautiful Girl ~ Is He in Love!" **

My hands begin to tremble and one makes it way to my mouth when I finally look up…our eyes meet and I hear his words…_**thirteen**_ little words that shattered me through…

He pulls me up and looks me up and down his irises are not the same…his beautiful grey eyes are now cold and scare…

"Eve? Anastasia? What the fuck are you doing here? You need to go!" With furrowed brows and jaw set tight his nose is glaring while he runs his hands through his hair.

I nod my head and don't say a word as his were just enough. I grab my purse and smooth my skirt and glance at the picture and its headline still on the floor…

_**Who are they? Where are those people gone now?**_

The hostility in his words and the indifference in is his eyes instantly pushed me out of cloud nine…destroying my fantasy and validating what I already knew…I should not have listened to that sneaky serpent…

Should not have tasted his forbidden fruit…and now there's regret…

But I am a strong woman…the strongest Steele there is. I don't look at him, not even a glance words are unspoken there's nothing to say…I just open the door and leave.

_**~Those who promise us paradise on earth never produced anything but a hell ~ **_

Downstairs Winston helps me into the vehicle and informs me my bags are already in the car. I smile and ask him to pull up the privacy screen because I wanted to get some rest. He nods and does exactly as I requested leaving to grieving thoughts. The soft sounds of Jazz are filling my ears trying to mask away the pain.

But I can't escape them…his words and his eyes begin to unveil me…his words and his eyes…simply destroyed me. As I throw my head back I feel my face fill with tears…my lips begin to tremble and I almost hear my shattering heart…

I cover my face and cry deep into them trying to muffle the sounds as the pain is too profound too intense for even my ears.

What a fool I am to this man…he asked me to never forget…he's right…his eyes and his words…I will never forget as they now have me filled with so much regret…

Such a sucker I am…naïve and a joke…

**I gave him my paradise and he sent me to Hell! **

**This story is on my blog and my Pinterest…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

You could find pictures of this chapter and all of my chapters on my pinterest and my wordpress blog. Wordpress look for roseny72 wordpress .com

Or Pinterest/rosegrey618

_**Thank you for your kind words…**_

**A Casual Grey Encounter**

"It was with a good end in mind – that of acquiring the knowledge of good and evil – that Eve allowed herself to be carried away and eat the forbidden fruit. But Adam was not moved by this desire for knowledge, but simply by greed: he ate it because he heard Eve say it tasted good."  
― Moderata Fonte, _The Worth of Women: Wherein Is Clearly Revealed Their Nobility and Their Superiority to Men_

**Chapter 2**

_**Taylor knocks and enters the office**_…

"Sir Stephen called, there's some issue at the airport that needs to be resolved immediately. He was about to leave to New York to pick up Ros and Welch but was delayed by the Director of Homeland Security. Air Traffic Control is insisting that you go to the airport to address this issue personally because unfortunately the only other two people who are authorize to resolve it according to the list are Ros and Welch who are now stuck in New York. Stephen can't get clearance for take-off until we take care of this in person."

Jason Taylor thirty-five, ex- Marine, FBI and Secret Service; current status the man hired to protect me and everything that has to do with me which includes but is not limited to my home, work, staff, family, friends, business, my women, etc. at any cost. He's been working for me for the past five years. He's my number two in security only because the number one spot is currently occupied by _**Welch**_…my head of security.

Now don't under estimate Taylor's status, reporting to Welch does not mean shit when it comes to my safety and his team. What Jason Taylor says…goes! You don't want to cross his path. A pissed off Jason Taylor is a calm and lethal one. I've seen it only a few times, efficient, discreet and deadly making me proud to have him as part of my team. He has access to everything in my life...well except the woman I fuck…call me selfish…as generous as I am…pussy is the one thing I don't share. His job is to keep them safe…my job is to fuck them to death.

Right now…Jason Taylor is pissed. His calm pissed off look in his eyes tells me someone is going to pay. This is not the lethal look but the annoyed, dangerous look. Taylor knows my time is valuable and knowing he's interrupting me with something he could have easily handled has him looking for blood.

"What's the issue Taylor and why are you not on that list?" I'm not beyond taking care of the little petty shit in my life…but I've earned my keep and that's why I have a full team to handle this type of bullshit. Taylor knows it…fuck everyone knows it…I guess that's what is annoying him the most.

"Sir I was not employed by you when the list was created and _**fucking Welch**_ has never updated the proscribed list. Once we are there we could see what is needed to add me to the list. Until then this is out of my hands. Mr. Grey let's just go there and take care of this as quickly as possible. I am looking forward to Welch's return. After today I ensure you this will not happen again."

Yeah…I don't doubt that Welch and Taylor will be heading to the ring to deal with this incompetency. They don't argue…just step in the ring, pound each other out which is like a reset button for the two and move on to the next task like they just shared a beer instead of a deadly match. I can't wait to watch!

They are very loyal to me and loyal to each other…but when one of them slips the other demands a pound of flesh. They know I need proficient employees…this list may be petty…but my trip to the airport definitely could have been avoided. But Taylor's reassurance just now is good enough for me.

"Let's go Taylor."

"Sir."

Grabbing my phone and shades we leave the office but first stop by to speak to Andrea's Parkin…my Gatekeeper/PA.

"Andrea what's my schedule like today?"

"Mr. Grey, I already took care of your schedule. You had two business calls which were rescheduled for tomorrow morning, Claude your trainer who was scheduled in the morning will meet with you for lunch…I've cleared two hours for his session. All other meetings were forwarded to Ros's assistant to be added to her calendar upon her return. There is only one meeting that could not be delegated to Ros since it is you they want to meet with specifically, the student from WSU her interview was changed from today to tomorrow afternoon. Everything else is handled.

Mr. Grey here is the completed application for Mr. Taylor with copies of all his credentials it is signed by our legal department. He will need this paperwork to be added to the proscribe list at the airport. Homeland Security requires this but I've spoken to the Director there and he is waiting to meet with you so you and him could validate and sign off on it together. The background check will expedite the process for Mr. Taylor's name to be added to the list. I also arranged lunch for you at the airport since you are going to miss. You know the place…Anthony's Restaurant. Your day is free and clear until tomorrow Mr. Grey. All other business may be done from your phone."

"Thank you Andrea…as always job well done. Don't stay late. Go home and enjoy the rest of the day. If I need anything else from you I will call your cellphone. That's an order…go home."

She blushes which I don't see a lot and gives me a shy smile then nods. She hates to leave early from work. I almost think she sleeps here. She's here as late as I am and no matter how early I arrive…there she is…working, ready and one step ahead.

I must say…this woman never fails to amaze me.

Nobody passes my threshold without her final approval…Welch and Taylor may be my heads of Security and Ros may be my second in command…but Andrea…this woman right here runs the show.

There is no doubt about it. Jason Taylor just witnessed it himself. He was in my office maybe ten minutes…she managed everything probably in five. She is irreplaceable!

A thirty-one year old beautiful blonde, with a killer tight body-very fuckable if I didn't have my "_**No fraternizing/fucking the staff"**_ rule...which is the second most important rule in my company…the first one is trust, loyalty and efficiency. You must be efficient and loyal to me and I must be able to trust you with my life. There is no compromise when it comes to both rules.

So even though she is older than me by four years and is extremely beautiful Andrea is safe with me and has been safe for the past six years.

But her beauty is not her best trait; she is also smart as a whistle. She is always one step ahead of me as just proven. Always knows what I want before I ask, has this place running like clockwork, incredibly organize to a tee and most of all she doesn't take my bullshit.

She is one of two women working for me who are not afraid to tell me to fuck off…not that she's ever needed to…now Ros well she's a different story...she's personally told me to my face to fuck off on more than one occasion!

Ros…another beautiful woman in my life…a red head…soft and sweet on the outside but hard and ruthless on the inside, stronger and tougher than any man I know. That's why she's in New York right now. Handling some Merger & Acquisition bullshit with some cocksucker billionaire who has a reputation as a ladies man…who is the best man to handle a rich gigolo trying to fuck with my company…the best man on my team…my second in command _**Ros! The best wo-Man **_to handle the job…with back up from my head of security Welch the perfect team…I can't wait to hear how she hung him by his balls and made him eat his dick! She loves bragging about that shit. _**Ros's wife loves it too…**_

This is my team…

I don't need to lift a finger to reprimand them…they do it for me…they rather it be them than me…because if Welch and Taylor are lethal…and Ros and Andrea are dangerous…they are nothing compared to the beast that's in me which makes them all look like innocent little babies.

Everyone knows it, respects it and fears it. This beast within me is what fuels me to be the successful multibillionaire that I am today. As a Dominant with a very active BDSM lifestyle Total Power Exchange is mandatory. The same theory is relinquished in all other aspects of my life. Demanding full authority and determination is how I have managed to obtained the power to control everything. I am the Master of my Universe. I take no prisoners and no bullshit from anyone…I've walk into the pit of hell even as a very young child and have managed to survive that way back then. So now at twenty-seven, with all that I've done…all that I know…there is nothing in life that I fear! As long as my love ones are safe and my pockets are fat…I'm good. But if that were to ever change…step back…because hell has no fury! At the end of the day, when the smoke clears…I am and have always been and will continue to be…

_**The last man standing…in my world there is no room for error! **_

Now thirty minutes later…Homeland Security now knows it too…the issue at the airport was quickly forestalled. Taylor has a few details to go over with Stephen before his departure. There really is no reason for me to wait here. I'll go get my lunch than head back home.

**Anthony's Restaurant…**

Jason Taylor assigned Luke Sawyer to escort me to the Anthony's and at first I was going to just pick it up but quickly changed my mind from moment my eyes saw her. Sitting in a chair at the bar on the other side of the clear glass facing me was a deity…

A beautiful brunette with enchanting violate blue eyes, a mouth as pink as a rose and skin that looks to be soft as the pedals on a beautiful rose, creamy, silky and pure as a mother pearl. Sitting so innocently and unaware of my gaze with attributes that only belong to _**Goddess. **_

I don't know who she is or where she is headed too…but the pull I feel towards her is stronger than my free will. I submit to her. She's unknowingly controlling me as I am subconsciously drawn to her.

_**Who is she? Where did she come from? And where has she been? **_

This mysterious and sacred beauty has supremacies that are stronger than mine. With supernatural powers enough to take my control away, to make me her slave and live to worship her.

_**I should run but I can't and I won't. After all, it's one thing to run when someone's chasing you. It's entirely another thing when all you desire is to be chased.**_

My instincts are on high alert. I should ignore her…but its' too late. I want her. The pull is too strong. The connection is too real. I feel like the moth to her engaging flame. This phrase is a simple allusion to the well-known attraction that moths have to bright lights. The word moth was used in the 17th century to mean someone who was apt to be tempted by something that would lead to their downfall. This woman is a drug which I want to be addicted to.

She's the light to my darkness yet irresistibly dangerous_.__** The closer I get the stronger I know…**_deep down when the smoke finally clears…that this will not end well.

_**I'm standing behind her…now what do I say…I never freeze, I always know what to do…but not with her…but then she speaks and all is crystal clear…**_

"_Bring me anything white, you decide it doesn't matter."_

The bartender Henry seems captivated by her too. I quickly intercept his thoughts by deciding what she'll have. Confusion in his face, he doesn't know if she and I are here together, if she was waiting for me too. Of course she was…she doesn't know it…I just figured it out too.

"Henry, she'll have a glass of Pouilly Fume…your best available. I'll have one too."

Go away Henry she's mine…no not yet…but trust me very soon. The look in my eyes speaks volumes and he gets it…yeah that's smart.

"Great choice sir." He walks away with his tale between his legs.

My Goddess turns towards me with eyes as hungry as mine fueling the fire between us as overpower both of our souls. She compares me to Adam from the Garden of Ethan. She's adorable and has me bewitched. As I'm doing things like never before…not here in public…not for the world to see and not without ensuring that she never speaks of me.

Yet here I taste her rose like lips, touching her silky skin and trapped by the exquisiteness of her violet blue beautiful eyes. I see the lights…but somehow I don't care. I hear Luke Sawyer and know he's trying to fix what I am creating. To undo this wrong and make it right once again before it gets too late. I think that ship has passed since this moment is like a painting filled with all colors and shades; I'm fifty fucked up shades and she's seven beautiful colors, she's a bright and glorious rainbow…_**illuminating the darkest of Greys**_.

So if I am her Adam than she is My Eve exploring the Garden of Eden-desiring the forbidden fruit! That's what she is and she's what I want and I can't seem to get enough.

Who am I? I feel like I'm looking through a window at myself; an Adam beguiled by an Eve.

Imagine my surprise when Eve reveals to me her virtue, making me fall even deeper. I begged her to give it to me to allow me to taste it and claim her as she's meant to be…

Once again I'm lost and spellbound by my goddess…entranced by my Eve…unable to stop myself as she takes my heart and my soul and leads straight into paradise.

We agreed to one night only…no strings attached and no worries. We agree to love each other for just one moment in time. No one said the words…but the feelings were there and foreign to us both. A chance encounter to relish in the moment and once it's over…to walk away…never to look back and regret.

We both agreed no real names, no identities agreeing to try everything our bodies could endure and our heart could surpass…if only for just one night…

But I am a powerful man…and like I said…my staff is paid to protect me…with unspoken words a brief glance to him as I led her to her room was all I needed to do. Ten seconds later my telephone vibrated giving the answer I needed. I called in for room service and glance at my phone…

"_**Anastasia Rose Steele**_" was the words on my screen that Taylor has managed to text me. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman…

Another alert on my phone from Barney – the head of my IT Department with my beauties name as the header…and a background check to follow.

The third alert came instantaneously from Kevin—Lawyer & Devil's Advocate an email attached to the message with the Non-Disclosure Agreement attached.

Shaking my head and amused at the level of their proficiency…I was ready to respond to Taylor to thank him for a job well done, but was immediately distracted by my sweet little Eve…Anastasia…

She slowly enters the room unsure, trembling and frightened since this is all new to her. I look down at my phone at type…

"**NO INTERRUPTIONS! Not even if the world is ending!" **

I turn the phone off and place it on the table and make my way to her lips and that lip that she loves to bite. Her response is everything I wanted and needed…more and we are soon very loss in our bliss. My body is magnetized with her beauty, her innocence and her purity I'm eager to teach her it all.

Her virtue is a wonderful gift…it's priceless and I'll cherish it like most prized possession. I promised her one night so one night is all she'll get...a night that she will never forget!

The love I made to her body, to her heart and into her soul was like nothing that I could compare. **Perfection…**attained by slow degrees; it requires practice, patience and the hands of time. So our time was spent _**perfecting perfection**_…with practice, patience and time. We explored our bodies and were lost in each other we took each other to places unknown; building it up and revealing the things about ourselves that make us special that made her even more beautiful.

The more we loved, the more it grew, there was never any pressure, jealousy or competition but the sweet sounds of a man and a woman who accidently found each other…but were always meant to be.

Twelve hours later…almost sated but too tired to continue…I wrapped my arms around nirvana and finally fell asleep.

_**6:30am…**_

In the very early hours when only a quiet calmness was left around I watched my beautiful _**Anastasia**_ as she continued to peacefully sleep. I kissed her once softly on her lips which I have learned to love so much and was rewarded by a sweet little smile and a breathless whisper of my name on her beautiful lips…

"_**Adam**_"

Yeah…not my real name but the name she so eloquently gave me. Her breathing is even so I know she's still sleeping and I know she is dreaming of me.

I gather my things and find the change of clothes my right hand man has left next to the door in her suite. I use the other shower to dress not wanting her to wake. I know we agreed to one night only and that is all I gave…

But the longing to stay here and never leave my sweet little Anastasia has me surprisingly bereft.

Fuck! I have to walk away…I should have walked away and now I don't know if I'm not strong enough to do it to stay away. I feel like I'm being punished, stripped and engulfed with pain…I want to surrender to these feelings, this desire to have her to keep her as mine…but I can't and I won't.

Walking away feels so wrong…I need to see her just once more. Entering the room where she is still sleeping feels like heaven and hell.

Heaven…her presence soothes me knowing that she is at arm's length makes my world complete…but I have to let her go…leading me to hell back into the darkness.

I lean in and softly kiss her forehead and inhale a scent…my sweet little _**paradise**_.

Goodbye Eve…goodbye…my beautiful Anastasia.

**Grey Enterprise Holdings**

**2:30pm**

"Tis better to have loved and lost…Than never to have loved at all." ― Alfred Tennyson

I can't believe I let this shit happen! I'm plastered all over the newspaper and every rag magazine from here to Timbuktu!

**Fucking Shit!**

Our passionate moments from every angle…Sawyer thought he got it all…but the fucking airport surveillance camera and Anthony's Restaurant must have had a cameras…because the close up of our tongues were too up-close and personal for a lense camera to take! These were still videos shots of our time together…

_**Anastasia…my beautiful sweet, sweet girl. Fuck I miss you already. **_

I just spoke to our PR department and told them to fix this. The TV media was easily controlled since I own most of the major companies or have ties to their major investors…its either lose my business or delete and lose the videos; wisely enough they chose the latter.

She needs to remain safe! I will not have her placed in any danger. Thank fuck they don't know who she is…yet!

Jason and Welched made all the employees at the Fairmount sign NDA's and threatened never to do business there if any of the videos are ever exposed. They know I am powerful enough to destroy them. People at my level demand discretion. If they want my money they will give me my privacy…and like a leech hungry for the wealth…they accepted the gag orders with no reluctance and allowed Barney to erase all videos, confiscate all employees' cell phones and electronic devices with the ability to take pictures and record; items were cleaned and eventually returned. The phenomenal team I employ!

Now damage control by our PR Team will eliminate the threat and possibility of exposing her and placing her in any danger. Crisis averted! This should be over by end of today.

My own damage control will be personally done tonight at my parents' house. My family has bombarded my cellphone. I finally agreed to have dinner with them tonight and will try to explain this mess. My parents are ecstatic and my sister is going to explode. I was amused with the text from Elliott – my older brother…my only brother…

"_**Yeah little bro…she's a Fucking Hottie! Tell me she has a hot sister or a hot friend?" - EG **_

My brother will fuck anything that's wet! So tonight my family will get some information about her…I just might tell them her name is Eve. I must admit…I'm glad they saw this…now they could stop thinking I am gay and all of Elliott's attempted failed gay hook-ups could be ceased once and for all! These poor gay men were each threatened and intimidate by my security team…they were strong armed into signing NDA's as the only way to make them stay away and convince them that I am not hiding in a closet was my revealing my very active heterosexual BDSM lifestyle filled with beautiful and very feminine women. So yeah…that's one thing I look forward to ending with these pictures…Elliott's match making skills.

She lives in Portland…I'm hoping her trip was brief and she has now returned. I know she checked out of the hotel a little while ago…please baby…don't ever look back. I'm no good for you.

Andrea steps into my office and informs me of the arrival of my next meeting…the WSU student. I asked her to once again get me my head of the PR team on the phone since I want to know the progress and to send the student right in in ten minutes.

Andrea hates rag magazines not even a glance; all employees of GEH are prohibited from bringing them into the building. This actually puts me at ease…I don't need my staff looking at my tongue down Anastasia's throat. They are here in my office as Ros brought them in this morning to my office when she informed me of the damage control already in progress.

Even before the door opened I felt her presence…I knew she was near. A woman steps in, trips on the rug and falls to her knees the irony in her actions as just a few hours that's exactly what this woman did to me. Her hair is masking her identity her beauty for me not to see, it really doesn't matter she doesn't fool me…

I know this body; I've caressed every inch of it, I've breathed this scent only hours ago I know the silkiness of her hair and her beautiful skin. But just to confirm it to ensure that she's real…I feel the crackling of the air between us from whenever she's near. She's done it again, completely shocking me and unnerving my brain!

Never in a million years did I expect for this to happen, she's more beautiful than I remember only a short while ago…fuck! Is that even possible? How could that be? Her head is bowed like one of my previous subs and it takes all my strength and will power not to grab her fuck senseless once again!

She's still has not looked up at me so I bend and grab her arms and I realize what has her frozen staying here on the ground…her gaze is locked on the magazines and the pictures of us. A small little intake of breath is all that she says….

_**Anastasia…my beautiful sexy Eve…So now you know…now where do we go from here? **_

Something catches my attention and what I find breaks my heart in two. Her notepad with her questions and the recorder has fallen across the floor these items bring me back to reality and stab me in the heart!

Immediately I'm infuriated my black blood begins to boil! No! I should have insisted she signed the fucking NDA too! She's a fucking reporter! She's one of them! A rag mag, a newspaper or a college newspaper their all cut from same slimy cloth. She lied to me and set me up and shattered my illusion of us! A plan to destroy me and sabotage me was all that last night was about!

I yank her up with so much anger as the truth hurts more than the loss…

The fury inside of me is unleashed as I am unable neither to contain nor to control my next move…

"_**Eve…Anastasia…what the fuck are you doing here? You need to go!" **_

I looked in the mirror of her very sad eyes and almost regret the words I just yelled. Those eyes and that lip now trapped in her teeth was enough to nearly break me…she was trying to keep her composure.

Grey eyes frown at blue, many words left unspoken and sadness in both of our souls…she looks at the floor at the pictures of us…the lie and the clever deception.

The only thing harder than her walking away, was watching her leave without looking back! I learned early in life many years ago…there are some things beyond our control. Things we may fear and wish not to happen, but have no other choice than to finally accept them.

_**The moment you realize… **_

The person you find you can't live without, the toughest decision, the heartache and pain…to finally let this person slip out of your hands and accept the inevitable the foreseeable truth when comprehension hits you like nothing before knowing you have to let them go!

What was my phrase I was preaching…the man I was claiming to be…

"_**The last man standing…no room for error" **_

No…that idiom no longer applies to me…

_**Since letting her go has me down on my knees! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

You could find pictures of this chapter and all of my chapters on my pinterest and my wordpress blog. Wordpress look for roseagrey

Or Pinterest/rosegrey618/the-challenge-~-a-fifty-shades-of-grey-fan-fiction/

_**Thank you for your kind words…**_

**A Casual Grey Encounter**

"Regret; The saddest word in the English language."  
― Tonya Hurley, _Ghostgirl_

**Chapter 3**

_**Christian**_

"Andrea, in my office now."

I slam the phone before she has a chance to speak. How the fuck did this happen? She allowed her to enter my office without informing me she was here. I would have been prepared, played her little game, not blown my lid and thrown her out. A fucking reporter! Why didn't I keep her here long enough to have her sign the NDA? Taylor needs to get her to sign it or I will make her regret the day she ever met me. More than she already does…

"Taylor, I need you to find Miss Steele. She didn't sign the NDA last night nor today. Find her and get her to sign it. Do not return until it is done!" Once again I slam the phone making my PA jump out of her skin. I didn't realize she was in here with me.

"Andrea, why was I not made aware Miss Katherine Kavanagh was not coming today? You know I hate surprises! Miss Anastasia Steele another reporter showed up instead? Explain this to me and be very careful with your choice of words Andrea. I value you as an employee, but right now I am beyond pissed!" I feel like a fire breathing dragon, the steam is coming out of my ears and the fire is flaring out my nostrils! I am beyond angry.

She stares at me with saucer like eyes; I could see her body shaking. She is scare. I should stop this, but I can't. I've never spoken to her like this. I guess today is the day for me to verbally abuse the women I care about. I feel so out of control…fuck! Why was she here! Andrea begins to explain but I can't help but to notice her trembling lip…fuck! Please don't cry. I'm a real shithead!

"Mr. Grey, I apologize, I'm so very sorry. I know I didn't get a chance to give you Miss Steele's name before your scheduled interview. Miss Kavanagh did not inform me of the change and I only discovered it when Sawyer called to announce her arrival. You were extremely busy with the PR department trying to deal with the pictures and videos of your kissing scene in the airport. I didn't see it as a big deal; I thought any WSU student was fine. I should have use more discretion…I really do know better. I am not new here at GEH. I let you down. I'm sorry Sir. I will fully understand if you choose to terminate my employment Sir." A tiny tear escapes her eye and she turns quickly to try to discreetly wipe it. She failed. I saw it.

I exhale deeply and slowly trying to calm down. Did she say terminate her employment? Is she kidding me? I'm pissed, yes, but I'm not stupid. She is usually so efficient. Letting her go would be one of the biggest mistakes in my career. This was not her fault. She doesn't know what transpired between Anastasia and me last night and yes…she's correct. Under normal circumstances…any WSU student would have been cleared to interview me. I look at her and frown but try not to berate her again. My cold and stern voice is still evident but my demeanor is less threatening. I don't want to lose her. I just want to blame someone for this mishap. Shit like this can't happen. It actually never does, not on her watch. I guess that's what through me for a loop. I guess there's a first time for everything. She's only human. I can't blame her…I let this happen…sleeping with a stranger…not Andrea.

I walk over to my chair and sit back down. Running both hands through my hair, I shake my hair and let her know I don't want her to go.

"Terminate you? Of course not, but this can't happen again. Andrea, this is not like you…you are always one step ahead of us. You keep me in line and answer my questions before they are asked. So yes, I am upset about this entire ordeal, but you don't deserve the brunt of my anger. I apologize for upsetting you. Please take a seat." I hand her a Kleenex since another tear has managed to roll down her cheek. I've never seen this side of her. She is usually tough as nails. But I guess it takes a real bulldozer to knock down a brick house…I guess I'm the asshole bulldozer.

"Look, I need to clarify something in regards to this mess. I can't explain it all to you…yet but I will. You are correct, yes; I did agree to be interviewed by Miss Katherine Kavanagh but only Miss Kavanagh. Had I known she was not coming, I would have asked you to cancel it all together. I agreed to the interview as a favor to her father whom I know personally. She hounded us for nearly a year and used her father's status with me for this interview. She is very tenacious. Her father now owes me a favor or would have owed me a favor…had she arrived. So tell me…why didn't she come? Why send someone else? Beg to interview, do everything and anything to get this interview then bail out by sending Miss Steele. That doesn't make any sense. Do you know if they are colleagues at the college paper? Or does Miss Steele work for another publication? What is her relationship with Miss Kavanagh? Get Barney to send you a background check of Miss Steele, bring me a hard copy and see if Taylor was able to find her. I need her to sign an NDA. She knows things that could be detrimental to my reputation. I am a very private person Andrea…but last night."

Shaking my head, both hands are back in my hair. I'm surprised I'm not bald or have a receding hairline…my hair is usually my first victim to endure my anger and frustration. I glance at the papers on my desk filled with our passionate kisses, briefly reminding me of our night…was it all part of her plan? There is no way. I need fucking answers! "Andrea things are more complicated and now that the media is involved…dammit…get me some answers and I need her back here now!"

She glances at the paper and lifts both eyebrows as realization hit her. She gets it. The picture on my desk shows Anastasia's profile. She looks so beautiful in this picture but it does nothing for the actual real thing. My little Eve was and is a beauty. Andrea blushes at the explicit photos with the close-up of my tongue in her mouth and quickly stands up.

"Mr. Grey, I will get right on that. I promise to never let you down again. Uh…thank you Sir. I…understand the urgency in this matter. I will get to it immediately."

She gives me a sympathetic smile and walks away. I don't know if her sympathy stems from the passion of two lovers on these pages or from this beauty making a fool out of the young naïve billionaire…does it really matter…I'm a buffoon either way.

One thing for sure is…

I need answers. I need to know was this part of a deceitful plan or did I just take this young woman's virtue then throw her out of my office like a cheap whore. The look of despair in her eyes spoke volumes. I can't fathom the aftermath of a woman scorned. Serves me right, I know better than to play with fire. I knew there was going to be a plethora of issues behind this chance encounter. The woman that entered my office today, the sexy, confident reporter, was not the sexy beautiful innocent goddess I made love to over and over again just hours ago. That's what has me in dismay.

Something is not right.

She didn't pursue me…I went after her. She didn't know who I was. I'm sure of that, as sure as the air I breathe. She's my air. I feel so out of control when she is near me. I desire and crave her so very much. I couldn't get her off of my mind, her scent to leave my nose, her taste to leave my mouth. I still feel her tiny fingers weaving through my hair and holding me tightly close to her while I was devouring her body. Making us one, claiming her as mine and ensuring our night to be a memorable one.

So what the fuck happened?

Why did I speak to her the way that I did? I wish I could turn back the hands of time…if I could…would I actually walk away from her at Anthony's Restaurant knowing what I know today at this very moment, this very instance?

Hell fucking no!

I wouldn't change a thing about our time together. Fuck, this woman has bewitched me. I need to see her. I want her to tell me this was not part of plan to get an exclusive on me. She has to tell me we had a chance encounter and what happened afterwards was a coincidence not part of a scheme. I've never felt like this for another woman. The connection between us, that shit was real. This could not have been a master plan to just placate me into letting my guards down and allowing her to see right through me. She has to tell me the truth. I deserve that if nothing else.

I knew this situation was going to end bad…this is why I take precautions, avoiding at all cost precarious situations like these…but with her…something came over me, I was almost stupefied.

They have to find her. Standing up and walking to the window… I look to the side and pick up the picture of us. It's a close up of us kissing; the camera is zoomed in on our mouths and our tongues. It really is a beautifully erotic picture…passion, lust, need, desire, more…

She is so unbelievably gorgeous, my goddess…yet I threw her away!

I really need to find her. Sighing deeply I hold the picture to me and beg her to feel me and try to forgive me.

"I'm sorry baby. Please come back to me. I don't care if you're a reporter. I know what we shared last night was real. Anastasia…my beautiful Eve, you promised me paradise…and gave it to me…yet I threw it all away and walked straight into hell."

_**A knock on my fifteen minutes later interrupts my thoughts. Andrea returns with the background check and a copy of the NDA.**_ The look on her face tells me she has something to tell me that might set me off again.

"What is it Andrea? Just spit it out." She nods and speaks slowly but her voice is still shaky. I really hate myself for doing that to her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like I treated her. I am going to have to give her a huge bonus to make up for my rude behavior. My eyes have softened and my voice is kinder, reassuring letting her know its okay. I won't lose it again.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele is not a reporter working for WSU's paper or any other publication. She is actually Miss Kavanagh's roommate. Miss Kavanagh has the flu and was afraid to reschedule her meeting with you Sir. So she begged her friend to take her place. I just spoke to Miss Kavanagh."

_**Regret**_…the moment you realize you fucked up royally…she wasn't a reporter? She's Katherine's' friend? Last night…was not planned, it wasn't a scheme…it was exactly what it was…a casual encounter, a beautiful moment shared by two individuals, two consenting adults; resulting in one of those adults being a total idiot and destroying their beautiful moment.

My stomach feels like it's been kicked…hard…I fucked up big time! I need to find her, where the fuck is Taylor?!

_**Andrea continued as if hearing my thoughts. **_

"Also, Mr. Grey, Mr. Sawyer was able to intercept Miss Steele's car, _**Winston**_ from Kavanagh Media was her driver. She was very upset and very reluctant to return, but Sawyer was very convincing. She has agreed to return and sign the NDA, but only if Katherine's original interview questions are answered."

_**Hope!**_ That's what I'm feeling right now…hope! Maybe there's a chance.

"Thank Christ! She's back. I need her. Where is she? Where is she Andrea?"

She stares at me for a moment surprised at my outburst filled with optimism, but then quickly recovers.

"She is downstairs in the security office with Mr. Sawyer, I could get the questions and…"

I stand and reach for her hand.

"No! She's here to meet with me. Send her up now. Give me a few minutes to clean up this mess. I don't want her to see us plastered all over the paper. Andrea…don't let her leave. Please."

Once again she stops, she glances down at the paper and realization hits her hard. She picks up one of the papers and then looks at me.

"Oh Mr. Grey. I'm sorry. I didn't see this. Oh my. That is some kiss… (Clearing throat) oh excuse me Sir. I didn't mean to intrude. Do not worry…Miss Steele will be here in ten minutes. Sir…uh may I speak freely?"

"Yes Andrea, by all means."

"Sir…Miss Steele and you look very close in the picture, so I see today was not your first encounter. With all due respect Sir, you threw her out, hurt her emotionally, shattered her ego and destroyed what we clearly see in this picture. Christian…one word of advice from a woman's perspective…"

"Grovel" I frown and repeat her words.  
"Grovel?" She nods.

"Grovel Christian. Lots of it. Blandish her with your charm, now try to keep that ill-temper of yours tucked away. No matter how upset she gets and believe me…she is going to be upset…furious…down right mad! You deserve that and more. The way you treated her…after that!" She points to the photo I was just looking at and I am still holding.

"You are lucky if she does not walk away from you and never to return. So behave…GROVEL and take it like a man. The man that I know and have come to respect and love…yes, I said it…LOVE…like a little brother…for all these years. Believe me Christian, if I didn't care for you so deeply…I would have walked out and never looked back years ago. So once again…_**GROVEL**_. If she walks away…go after her…and don't stop until she is yours. Got it?!"

I nod. She nods, then smiles and walks away. Yep…she is definitely getting a huge raise!

Fifteen minutes later…A timid knock on the door…

My heart is beating a mile a minute. It's now or nothing. I can't fuck this up. Don't fuck this up again Grey…don't fuck this up!

I walk to the door, open it and standing there looking like a fallen angel is my beautiful Anastasia…my Eve. She wasn't expecting me to open the door personally. Our eyes meet and simultaneously we both gasp. She really is an exquisite, angelic, exotic, Venusian, Goddess. A real deity, as she has left me speechless by taking my breath away.

One word is all I could say in a slow seductive whisper…

"Anastasia"

**Anastasia…**

"Look Mr. Sawyer…I agree to return. I've signed the ridiculous NDA and have agreed to not ever mention what happened last night between your arrogant arse of a boss and I. So why do I have to go upstairs to see him again? All I want are the answers to Kate's questions answered. They are written out on the pad I dropped in his office. I also left the recorder, tell him to read the questions out loud and answer them. Simple. No need to see each other or speak. I got a mouth full already. No need to go back for more. I'm not sure why the sadist wants to see me again. Does he get pleasure from inflicting pain on women like me? I mean he is the "Infamous Christian Grey" womanizer extraordinaire. You had front view of what he got from me. So what does he want now? My blood? Oh I get it…that's the big secret…he's a vampire. Go ahead…Mr. Sawyer…you could tell me. I won't reveal you as my source. Is he a night creature looking for human blood to survive?"

He can't hold back the smirk on his face. He shakes his head.  
"Miss Steele."

"I told you to call me Ana. You are getting me upset again!"

Both hands on my hips…I purse my lip and frown a bit before smiling the cutest smile ever. Yep, I'm flirting with one of Mr. Grey's security. He deserves that and more. It's not hard…this hunk of burning love is a Channing Tatum look alike. I had to take a double glance to ensure it was not him in the flesh when I met him earlier. So flirting with this cutie is easy…it actual comes natural.

Right now, I wish I was Kate…she would have grabbed this hunk in this very nice office, on his very comfortable sofa and rode him until we both screamed and creamed. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, revenge fuck! It might just heal my shattered heart.

Of course the audio-visual would make it to his boss…Mr. Christian…Asshole…Grey's desk and he would get to see what he lost in living color!

But realistically, I'm not…so I won't. But there is nothing wrong with a little innocent flirting. That is something my BFF did teach me. Using my sex appeal to get what I want. Men are powerless to it. They tend to think with their third leg instead of their brain. Right now I am enjoying this little game I'm playing with Mr. Luke Sawyer. All his military training is useless right now. Underneath that entire exterior…lies a very weak, horny, gorgeous man. Hmmm…I wonder what I could get him to do.

He can't hold back the smile, nice white straight teeth are revealed. Definitely a heart throb.

"Sorry Ma'am…I mean Ana. I don't know what he wants to discuss. All I know is that he's our boss and my boss Taylor or Tee has asked me to bring you back. Mr. Grey is adamant he is not going to do the interview with anyone else if it's not with you. So I beg you to do as we both discussed and agreed…please go upstairs. I really do value my job." I smile and get really close to him.

"Do you know how sexy it is for a man to beg?" He turns to me and his green eyes are now dark. Really dark, he swallows hard and licks his lips as his eyes are now looking at my lips. I know this is a dangerous game to play. But I need to get over a grey eye Adonis…what better way to do it than with this sexy as fuck man standing only inches away from me.

"Ana…you don't want to do this. I'm not Mr. Grey. I wouldn't push you away. God, you're so fucking beautiful. What was he thinking letting you go. If you were mine..."

Our lips are mere inches away when we are interrupted by a slammed door. We both jump and turn and I see another handsome man standing inside, but this one looks like he could kill my poor Luke.

"Tee, it's…uh…we were…Miss Steele is ready to go upstairs. Is Mr. Grey ready?" I look between both of them and shrug my shoulders briefly before smiling and walking past them both.

"Miss Steele, my name is Taylor. I've come to bring you upstairs personally. I have to apologize on behalf of Sawyer and his behavior and also for making you wait longer than necessary. If you would follow me ma'am." Opening the door he gestures for me to go through it…I must admit…Mr. Grey surrounds himself with nothing but great mannerism. He really should take a page from his staff's book and re-educate himself. _**Jerk!**_ "Thank you Mr. Taylor." He nods.

"It's just Taylor ma'am."

"Well in that case Taylor…please call me Ana." He nods again.

"Yes, ma'am." I stop and turn towards him.

"You're not going to call me Ana are you?" He nods again.

"Yes ma'am that is correct. There is a line we do not cross ma'am as our loyalty to the boss…Mr. Grey. You are his friend and we have to respect you as the person you are to him…and realize how very important you are to him. He makes mistakes and jumps to conclusion ma'am and I must tell you in the five years I've worked for him I can tell you that I've never seen him as remorseful as he's been since you left the office. I also have never seen him as happy as he was this morning when I picked him up from your suite ma'am. This is all new to him…he's had many relationships ma'am. But has never been…in love. That emotion tends to make you do lots of stupid and foolish things and for whatever reason…it always makes you hurt the ones you love the most in a drop of a hat. He is a really a good man with a heart that needs to be loved and is ready to love ma'am."

I stop and stare at this man who is basically apologizing for his boss. Loyalty? He is the epitome of it. I really should clarify the Luke Sawyer incident he walked in on. I don't want him to get the wrong impression of me. For some reason I feel like Mr. Taylor is cut from the same cloth my dad comes from…honor, respect, and loyalty. I feel like I need his mark of approval.

"Taylor, look I don't know why you're telling me this…isn't that betraying your boss?" He nods.

"Yes ma'am, that is correct. Desperate times call for desperate measures ma'am. We both signed a NDA and I know our conversation will not go further than this lobby. I trust that you're dad who has raised you with the same morals I am raising my baby girl has made you aware of the brotherhood bond. It's strong like steel. Mr. Grey is like a brother to me. Actually…more. I just want you to know that whatever you and him have…give it a chance. Don't throw it away because of a misunderstanding. I know his mouth is reckless. I know what he said to you in his office. He thought you were a reporter. He thought he was part of a scheme to get the inside scoop. That was him being obtuse. That didn't last long. He looks ashamed up there and the look in your eyes confirms that your feelings for him run just as deep. Give him a chance to explain. To right his wrong. Don't make it too easy for him. Give him hell. Make him work for it…but do try again. I know what magnetism feels like, you and he have it. It's evident in those photos and in those empty eyes you are both masking without each other. Miss Steele, you can't pick or choose who you love…or when it happens, predict it or how it happens…but when it's real…genuine…it really is worth fighting all the obstacles that will try to stand in your way to destroy and prevent you from getting to it."

I bite my trembling lip and look down feeling just as remorseful for my behavior with Luke.

"Uh, Taylor, I have to clarify something. Luke and I…that was my fault…trying to hurt your boss. That was not his fault. Don't blame him. I did have to work him to get him to react to me. Please don't be too hard on him. You must think I'm a slut, but I'm not. I assure you. I don't have a lot of experience with men. Adam…I mean…Mr. Grey was my first real encounter. You see…gosh…I don't know why I'm revealing this to you…but I feel like I have too…no I want too. Taylor…I do care very much for your boss. I will always care for him no matter what. You see…I gave him the one thing I could never give to any other man ever again in my life…my virtue. I was a virgin." I look down blushing crimson red.

I hear him curse under his breath and I believe I heard something like Sophie and murder. I look up and see he is looking up to the sky with his eyes closed.

"Taylor…I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. I don't regret it. I might have regretted it when he threw me out of his office…but only for the moment. I don't know if what I feel for him is Love…but I do know my feelings for him run deep. I'm so mad at him…but I understand what you said…about the reporter thing. I'm willing to hear him out. We didn't make any promises to each other…any false pretenses. We agreed to last night and last night only. We agreed to walk away and never look back. That has not changed. I don't expect anything from him. I didn't then and more so now. I thought we were Adam and Eve…but we are not. We come from two different worlds. We are like oil and vinegar. There is really no need to pretend…but I appreciate your kind words. I really do. Thank you."

I reach up and give him a hug and kiss him on his cheek making this very tough man blush. He is definitely just like my dad.

"Ma'am, don't worry about Luke, as for Mr. Grey…no need to thank me. I am just speaking the truth. Honesty is the best policy ma'am, at least where I am concerned."

"My sentiments exact." I smile and he nods. No further words are necessary.

The elevator arrives, he uses a key and in seconds I am stepping out into a very familiar scene…the private office of Mr. Christian Grey a.k.a. Adam. Honesty right?

Well here goes nothing…

His PA apologizes to me and tells me to go right in…he's expecting me. I decide to knock instead. I'm waiting for his instructions to enter…but instead…he opens the door and takes my breath away….

Who am I kidding! One look at him…_**Adam**_…and I am lost. Our eyes lock and we stare at each other for what seemed like forever. He finally breaks the trance by saying my name.

"Anastasia"

Hearing my real name on his lips sounds weird, foreign and brings back the memory of his words last night…

"_**You're so beautiful my little Eve…you are amazing baby…as beautiful and serene as that beautiful name of yours…Anastasia Rose Steele. Don't ever forget me. I'll never forget you. Sweet dreams baby."**_

"Mr. Grey…yes. Anastasia, but you knew that already didn't you. Has this entire thing been a lie? What did you do? Look through my purse; look at my driver's license? So much for no names, no regrets. No looking back right? Is this your motto Mr. Grey? To take the virtues of stupid naïve women who you captivate with your charm, fuck them then throw them out of your office if they dare to cross some arbitrary line and come into your real world?"

He pulls me into his office and pushes me against the wall. He grabs my chin and slams his mouth to mine. I try to fight him off unsuccessfully. I soon submit to his kiss and lose myself in the angry but passionate kiss between us. Our hands are everywhere. We are both raping each other's mouths and trying to breathe each other's breath. I've never been kissed like this and quite frankly do not wish to be ever kissed like this again…unless it's him.

The kiss lasted forever and ended too quickly. I don't know which one of us pulls away first, but the kiss ends sweetly and softly. My eyes are still closed. I could feel the unevenness of our breaths, we are both panting…trying to get control of our breathing. Christian kisses my forehead then cups my face and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know I deserve your anger but please don't say that what we shared was part of a plan. I know I hurt you. I'm going to have to make that and so much more up to you…but please baby…no regrets. What we shared was beautiful. We made love all night long. I've never experienced that…with anyone…ever. . . . You. It angers me. I know I don't deserve a chance to make this up to you…the way I treated you…my beautiful Anastasia."

He kisses my eyes as they are still closed trying to keep the unshed tears from spilling.

"My very beautiful Eve. Please can we talk? Can I explain what happened and why I reacted the way that I did?" I nod and feel the moistness run down my face but also feel his kisses wiping the tears away. He lifts me and carries me to the sofa in his office and sits me on his lap. I can't hold back the tears and I just let them lose.

"Mr. Grey…I didn't know…I swear I didn't know who…you…w-were. I didn't know until, I saw…I read…here…in your office the headlines…and I…and you." He hugs me tightly to him.

"Shhhh, baby. I know. I'm a fucking idiot. I'm sorry sweetheart. I know. Please don't cry. Open those beautiful eyes baby…look at me. I want you to look at my eyes when I explain myself to you. I want you to see the sincerity in them."

I slowly open my eyes and almost stop breathing when I see his beautiful grey eyes, red rimmed and filled with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Anastasia…please don't call me Mr. Grey…what we shared last night. I'm your Adam. Your my Eve…Christian and Anastasia. Not Mr. Grey and Miss Steele. Please believe me when I tell you…last night…I don't know what happened, the moment I laid eyes on you, it was like a magnetic force pulled me to you. I am a very powerful man. Yes, before we made love I knew your name. My staff text me it…but that was all I knew. I whispered it to you while we made love and twice while you were sleeping. It's such a beautiful name. But please believe me…this was not part of a scheme. I implore you to try to once again trust me. I wanted you and only you and have never been with a woman that was a virgin. You were also my first. I hope I didn't hurt you. I wanted to make it memorable and special for you…for us. We did agree to one night of bliss…I was ready to walk away and let you go, even though I knew your name. But I believe faith stepped in and brought us together…and now my sweetness…now I want us to see where this leads us. No plans, no expectations, no false hopes. Just me and you. There is so much I want and need to tell you about myself…but that will come in due time. I just want us to get to know each other and see what tomorrow brings. Are you willing to forgive me Anastasia and give you and me…us a try?"

He leans in and kisses me once again…this time gentler but very passionately. I pull away and move away from him. I need space to try to get my thoughts together. This man makes me lose all sense of reality.

"Christian…I'm here for Kate's questions. Could we get that over and done with? I don't know what to say to everything else. I don't know if I'm what you want…what you need. Look I have to be honest with you. Christian, I was also willing to walk away with a wonderful memory of our blissful night. But that was destroyed earlier today. I was on my way back home when Luke Sawyer caught up to me and convinced me to return. I have to be honest with you…I was going to use him to get back at you. I was flirting with him. He was very reluctant but I finally wore him down…thankfully nothing happened…please don't be mad at him and blame him. But you see…that's what I mean. Until yesterday…being vindictive was never an option for me. I have never used anyone to hurt someone else…but I almost did. I didn't think of the consequences behind it…hurting all three of us with my stupid flirting.

Is that the type of person you want to explore a possible future with Christian? I become a stranger when it comes to you. I don't know what comes over me but you have this control over me that I can't explain. It's like…a calling…you're like a siren to me…a deadly siren. I've rationale that maybe I should walk away as planned and never look back…

But how do walk away from the oxygen the air that keeps you breathing? Twenty-four hours ago…I didn't know you and now…I don't know how to let you go."

Looking down I bite my lip and feel the tears roll down my eyes again…

"Then don't…don't let me go baby. Grab my hand and let's see where the next twenty-four hours takes us agreed? Baby steps…could you do that?" He stands and reaches for my hand silently asking me to take it…

I look at his hand and then into his deep grey eyes that are filled with so many emotions right now…an ocean's worth. My breath hitches as I see a small shaking of his hand and I know just like Mr. Taylor said…this is just as new to him as it is with me. Mistakes are made and are meant to be forgiven. He made a mistake earlier today…truthfully, we both did. I should have stayed and explained why I was here. Instead I ran and now we are both here at an impasse or a crossroad of some sort…trying to figure out where to go from here. One thing for sure…why do apart…why not together? Reaching out I grab his hand…

"So together this journey…you want to try it together…you and me? Are you sure about this? What if I let you in and you decide I am not what you want…or need. I don't know if I could bear to lose you…this…us…again. "

He smiles and I swear the sun shining is not brighter and the stars are not bigger…that smile went right through me taking my breath away. He leans over and kisses me softly then runs his hands through my hair.

"You are stunning do you know that?" I shake my head no…I really am not. He smiles and kisses me again softly and makes me melt…again…

"No…I guess you wouldn't think you are…you are not shallow…that is what draws me the most to your flame. Your innocence, your purity…your unselfishness and your honesty, it's what I always wanted and what I always needed. Now I have it…so sweetheart…how can you lose me when you've owned me, mind, body and soul from the first moment I saw you? I was hopeless from the very first time that I saw you…your eyes said hello while mine said hi…and that was it. As strong as I am…it turns out I'm a weakling when it comes to you. I am absolutely terrible at staying away from you. It's a very serious problem that I don't want to fix. You're scared? I know. I can't lie. This that's happening between me and you, sweetheart, this scares the shit out of me. So it's okay to be nervous, scared, frightened…that makes me cherish you even more. I'd be worried if you weren't frightened."

That's it…those are the words to seal our fate…I'm his…and he's mine…if only for today or at least the next twenty-four hours….this is bigger than us…and I am not strong enough to continue to fight it. I crash my lips to him making him fall back on the couch as I straddle him and kiss him with all my hopes and dream…and…love.

I pull away but continue to kiss him softly while looking at him in his eyes. I whisper the words that are coming from my heart…

"Christian…I agree. I'm scared. But I rather be scared together than be miserable apart because I know that's what I'd be if I attempt to be without you."

He groaned into my mouth and pulled me slowly on top of him and just like a the night before…we showed each other how much our bodies and souls needed each other and make two souls magically become one. We made love on his sofa, on his desk and finally in his shower. The highs this man was able to take me on was beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring. I don't know what is waiting for us once we step outside of his office and I know that it would have been smarter or maybe easier to walk away before getting any deeper…

But I didn't want to walk away…in our own little world…our little bubble that protected us from the storms brewing all around us…the storms that would undoubtedly turn my world upside down.

_**All it took was a day to fall in love with him and change my whole life completely…**_

After the shower I am sitting on his couch and listen to him tell Andrea to forward the interview questions to Kate along with original photos of him for the article. I called Kate and told her the interview was better than expected but would not be returning yet…since Wanda was still out of commission. She agreed to keep me at the Fairmount for the next few days. I hate not being completely truthful with her…but I really don't want to tell her all about my new lover/boyfriend/booty call over the phone.

The sun finally began to set indicating it was dinner time. My stomach growling confirmed it. Christian laughed as my cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"Sweetheart you are the most adorable person in the world to me. I love it how you blush over the smallest things. Come…let me feed you. Let's get out of here."

I smile shyly and nodded. Grabbing his phone and filling his briefcase with a few files he reached for my hand brought it to his lips and kissed each knuckle softly. Of course right on cue…I blushed. He laughed a full belly laugh which made me giggle. He stopped and lifted me to him to kiss me once again.

"That sound is so beautiful. I love it when you giggle. I plan on making you giggle often."

"Is that so Mr. Grey? What about you? Are you ticklish? Because I also think your laugh is sexy and makes me feel very warm and tingly all over." He opens the door to his office and leans in to kiss me again. The kiss was supposed to be brief…but it turned out to be steamy and passionate…

"Hmmm…maybe we should order in." Which of course makes me giggle…but that was cut short as the next words made my world come crumbling down…

"Master…I waited for you but you never came. I know I'm not allowed to be here…but after seeing the paper I thought it would be better to speak in person. So…is this a private dinner party…or is there room for one more…you know…girlfriend?"

His eyes are showing many, many emotions right now…fear, fury, fire, sadness…pain…

He immediately presses a red button next to the wall and pulls me behind him….

"Leila…what the fuck you're doing here? I told you this morning…we are over…this is over…we are done. The contract is finished."

_Contract? Girlfriend? Leila…this morning?..._

The doors burst open, guns drawn, Sawyer and Taylor were on each side of "Leila" protecting their…boss and her…what did she call him…oh yeah…_**Master**_.

Yelling and screaming everywhere…more guards approach and surround Master Grey and focus on this woman that looked so much like me. What was happening? I had to escape…leave this chaos.

I didn't realize I began to walk away. Nobody did either. I grabbed my purse and made it to the nearest stairwell and began my decent down the twenty flights of stairs and with each step my heart just plummeted making the cracks inside of it a bit deeper.

I finally made it outside and surprisingly…Winston was waiting for me right in front. He stepped out and opened the door for me leading me to the safety of his vehicle.

"Where to Miss Steele?" I smiled and held my chin up. _**No. More. Tears.**_

"Home Mr. Winston…I think I've had just about enough of Seattle. It's time to go back home…and never look back."

"Very good ma'am. Traffic is light at this time. We will make good time."

I grabbed my phone and sent Kate a text telling her I'm going home. I even decided to abandon Wanda…change is good. No looking back as that seems to hurt the most.

Goodbye Adam…I hope you someday find the happiness that lies within the sweet Garden of Eden. No promises…no false pretenses…but lies and deceit…that's a deal breaker for me. He left his girlfriend this morning…and declared his love to me this afternoon only a day after we met. I don't know what happened…I don't think I care to know….No regrets…just a quiet goodbye and a promise never to return…

And that's how it began and ended…a casual encounter with a Mr. Grey who broke me beyond repair. A man that I let into my heart not once…but twice…

**All it took was a day to fall in love with him and change my whole life completely…**

**And a few seconds to shatter me and turn my life completely upside down…**

"Until this moment, I had not realized that someone could break your heart twice, along the very same fault lines."  
― Jodi Picoult, _My Sister's Keeper_

_**Please review…**_

_**The story will continue…this is not the end…**_

It's late…my new Beta Julie will try to edit this asap…I didn't want to delay posting it…it is 2am…once again. I will repost once she has edited this…it's the raw version…I haven't even proofed read it…too tired…

Sweet dreams love ~

Rose Grey x


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

You could find pictures of this chapter and all of my chapters on my pinterest and my wordpress blog. Wordpress look for **roseny72. for videos…**

Or Pinterest / rosegrey618 for Visuals…

Julie is working on getting my previous three chapters edited…

I didn't want you to wait to post this one…so please forgive the errors…this one is also raw and unedited…this will be the last unedited chapter going up!

Once I go back to work, I will only post on Wednesdays and Sundays.

I am still on my leave of absence…which mean more chapters throughout the week!

_**Thank you for your kind words…they keep me motivated…**_

**A Casual Grey Encounter**

"I'm not perfect. Remember that, and try to forgive me when I fail you."  
― Elizabeth Lowell, _Sweet Wind, Wild Wind_

**Chapter 4**

**Anastasia**

The ride home is unbelievably relaxing. So many things going through my head, the best thing I did was to just walk away. No regrets. I should be upset, hurt, broken, but truthfully…I'm not, well hurt yes…but not bitter. Maybe I'm numbed.

So many things have happened since going to Seattle for this interview.

_**Thirty-six hours ago…was all it took. My world would never be the same…**_

I lost my dear and devoted friend Wanda, I met this wonderful man that took me on this amazing roller coaster ride and had my head spinning. I lost my virginity, got my ego shattered then put back together. I got a taste of love and happiness, although it was brief…I did feel it and did see it and even though we could never be…I rather to have loved him…for just our little time…than to never have the chance to love him at all. Really don't know if this is love or if it was lust…desire…curiosity…need. I've never experienced love. How do you fall in love with just one night of passion? Whatever it is between us…was good…no great, while it lasted. I'm glad we met, I'm glad he gave me the best experience imaginable. I'm glad I gave him my virtue but most of all…I'm really happy with the intimacy we shared and the eternal flame that now lives within us…

The moments we shared, the love that we made and the highs he brought me too…

I wouldn't change them…they were worth the pain in my heart and in my soul and the pieces that keep falling all around me…taking a little bit of me…with promises to never be the same. So what does this all mean? Knowing him and caring for him should not hurt…but it does. I have to walk away and not look back because subconsciously I know that if I attempt to let him in any further…he will crush me and send my entire existence to come crumbling down.

So we will cherish what we had, the moments that we shared will never be forgotten, this misunderstandings that persevered between us has already been forgiven. He was not a mistake. I am embracing our time together. I don't have any regrets.

He did warn me of the discrepancies between us. There were no personal vendettas, we met, got close and departed without any bickering and anyone going berserk. Well not this time. I can't blame him. Christian didn't lie to me. He told me there were things about him we needed to discuss. I guess the girlfriend-Leila was one of them. We've made so many errors in our little journey; the only thing left to say is goodbye. That is my only regret…not looking at him and letting him know that what we had was good but the time had come to just bow out gracefully.

I left. I ended the fairytale. No goodbyes, no regrets, nothing.

I hope he never forgets me as I will never forget him. He said we…scared him…Taylor said this was new to him…love? He said he had many relationships…why did he leave her? Was it because of me? She he broke it off in the morning…so he is not monogamist. I can't be with a person who chooses to be with multiple partners. Is he safe? Oh my God…am I safe? I know he used a condom the first time…but I can't remember if he used one each time. He wouldn't risk our safety.

Speaking of safety…why did he press the panic button on his so called girlfriend? The chick that called him Master. What the hell was that about? Was that a pet name? If so…why pandemonium upon her arrival? Was this tiny woman really a physical threat to him?

Was she there to hurt him? Oh God…I hope they were able to stop her…I hope she didn't hurt him, I can't even imagine…no…no way. Luke and Taylor are there to protect him. I'm sure he's okay.

I hope he's okay. Leila…she looked evil, cold and empty. The look in her chocolate brown eyes was almost scary…bleak, without…diabolical. Did losing him make her become that way?

Maybe I should have waited…but I didn't have it in me…I need to make sure no harm has come to him. Should I call him? He added his number to my cellphone and I know he has mine. But he has not called me. I just need to make sure he's okay.

I need closure…I need to say goodbye.

Closing my eyes…and holding the phone to my chest.

"Christian…I could still breathe you, I could still taste you…I could still feel you." Without another thought I find his name and call him. The phone didn't ring…instead an anxious voice answers almost immediately.

"Anastasia…sweetheart…thank Christ…baby…I'm sorry about Leila. I want to explain why she was there. Please…where are you? I know you left. I know you are on your way back home. I could come to you. You don't have to return to Seattle, but I do need to see you. Just give me a few minutes of your time to explain. Anastasia, please say something."

"Christian, there is nothing left to say. I just wanted to make sure you were not harmed. Christian…I can't see you. Please let this go."

"What! No! Absolutely not. Stop running Ana. I know you're scared…fuck Ana…I'm scared too! But I want us to try."

*Takes a deep breath and calms down*

"Ana…I didn't want to explain this over the phone. I know it looks bad. Leila and I ended our relationship a few months ago. We were together for close to a year, it was good at first, but things changed and she wanted things I didn't. Fuck Ana; I don't want to do this over the phone. I need to see you."

Closing my eyes and leaning my head back. The car has stopped. I'm at home.

"Christian…you really don't have to explain Leila or anyone else to me for that matter. Look I'm sorry I left. Things got chaotic in your office and I just didn't know what to do. So I just walked away. Christian…I know you want to talk in person…it's too late baby. I'm home already. It's late, I'm beat and hungry and just want to crawl into my bed and lose myself into a dreamless night."

Sighing deeply.

"This is for the best Mr. Grey…just let me go."

"I can't let you go Ana…I miss you already. I want us to try. Let's step back and take things slower. I want to make things right. I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't see you. Baby…please…let me see you." Closing my eyes again and wiping the single tear for each corner of my eyes.

"Christian…I left already. It's already eleven o'clock at night. I have to study and get ready for work tomorrow since next week is going to be a busy one for me. Look…maybe next weekend we could arrange to meet. I just don't want to have to ask Mr. Winston to drive me back all the way to Seattle. Like I said…I'm already home. I promise you I'm not mad…I have no right to be upset with you. Please try to go home and get some sleep. Please…"

I get out the car and whisper a thank you to Winston. He has carried my bag to the front of my door. He hands me his card, tips his hat and walks away. I smile, find my key and am about to put the key through the keyhole. I need to hang-up before entering our apartment. I'm not ready for Kate to listen to my private conversation…not just yet.

"Hey? Are you still there?"

"Yes sweetheart, I am."

"Christian…I love hearing your voice. I miss you too. But this is for the best."

"Ana?"

A pause…a deep breath and…

Suddenly an electrical sensations starts at the base of my spine and spreads upwards quickly making my body shudder and my eye roll back with the intensity of the sensation…

"Oh my…Christian I have to go. I'm feeling a bit…I don't know…I just have to say goodnight."

"Ana sweetheart…could you answer just one more question before we hang up."

Trying to shake off this feeling that has my equilibrium off track and needing to just go inside and jump into a hot shower to try to control the Goosebumps that are now running up and down my body making me feel…weird. I give him a quick response.

"Just one."

"If we were having this conversation in person…would I be able to kiss those beautiful lips goodnight?"

I suddenly stopped breathing. Breathlessly I whisper…

"Yes." The shudder is stronger and I feel him before I see him…

I turned around knowing what to expect but still not believing it. There he was…standing behind me. Inches away from me which made me gasp. He smile, that smile that smile that speaks volumes. I can't believe he's here. He has to leave. I can't do this.

"What…what are you doing here Christian?" I feel the lump getting thick in my throat.

"I told you I missed you. I needed to see you. I've been waiting here for you for about an hour. How was your trip sweetheart?" He reaches out to tuck a strand of my hair that has escaped my messy bun.

"So how about that kiss goodnight sweetheart?" I can't do this! Why is he torturing me? Us?

"No…no kiss…you have to leave…please just…go." I look down, biting my lip trying to calm my nerves and my emotions and mostly trying to mask my tears that will be arriving at any second.

"Do you really want me to leave? End this without even trying? Stop playing these games Anastasia! I've had enough. I told you what I want…and how I feel, yet you keep pushing me away. I know it looks bad back there with Leila…please I beg you to please forget about her. She means nothing to me. She was from my past…we ended our relationship a while back. She and I were in a different relationship an agreement. She lost it when she saw our picture in the paper. I knew she was not herself…she said we had ended our relationship this morning…baby…that happened months ago. I haven't seen her in months. I don't want to have this conversation here baby…I promise to explain it to you, but not out here. Look I've booked a suite at The Heathman Hotel, let's go there and talk…please Ana."

He grabs my hand and tries to pull me to him, but I shake my head and yank my hand away.

"No! I can't do this. Christian, I thought we could be together, but I was wrong. We come from two different worlds. I am not what you need. Please just let me go before this gets worse!"

Christian looks like I just slapped him in the face. He places his head in his hand, takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"What the hell happened? You wanted this just as much as I did."

How do I tell him that I do want it but I am so afraid to be crushed? I have to let him go and he has to let me go…this is for the best.

"I do…I mean I did. Things are happening to fast, quicker than we expected. I need to breathe and think and I can't do that if you're around. I was wrong about us. We can't be together. Please Christian…please just go."

He walks closer to me but I put my hand on his chest preventing him from coming closer. His entire body trembles and his breath hitches. He looks down at my hand and moves it to his heart and closes his eyes again.

"Ana…don't lie. You said honesty is the best policy, yet you stand here lying to me…about us. Your hand on my heart Ana proves this is real…we are meant to be. No one has ever touched me there and here I am fearing, unable to imagine what it would feel like not to have your hand on my chest ever again. Dammit Anastasia! Stop trying to spare my feelings. Tell me the fucking truth! Tell me this…_**you and me**_…is not what you want. Truthfully…tell me…but look me in the eyes and tell me…then I will walk away."

The tears are spilling down my cheeks. I can't lie to him. Fuck I can't lie to myself, but this is happening so fast. I can't catch my breath! I don't know if this is love…I don't what this is…all I know is that I am scared to death of being with him and that fear is amplified by a thousand when I think of never seeing him again!

"What the fuck do you want from me Christian Grey? I don't know how to do this? Why me? What do you want from me! You want honesty! You first! You tell me what's really on your mind! Right here! Right now!"

He grabs me by my wrists and pulls me to him.

"Do you think you can handle knowing Ana? Do you really want to know? If I tell you will it make a difference? I think it won't. _**I rather just**_…"

He shoves me up against the wall. I could feel his breath on my face and before I know it he is kissing me. His lips pressing into mine as his hands pulls mine behind my back. Our bodies are pressed together against the wall with nowhere to go.

"_**I rather just show you Ana…let me show you**_."

He grabs both of my hands in one of his and his other hand slides up my body and grabs me around the neck as he continues to kiss me. I feel his tongue press into my lips making them part to let him in. At this moment, I want nothing more than to become one with him. To be filled with him and to taste him again as my desire for this man is burning deep within me.

He stops and backs away just an inch or two and in a husky breath attempts to continue our conversation.

"Did that answer your question sweetheart?"

"No" I said breathlessly as I shake my head "You still didn't tell me anything."

My eyes are still closed refusing to meet his. I know if our eyes locked there will be no turning back. Christian begins to run his thumbs up and down my cheeks, brushing away the tears that don't stop falling.

Christian, please, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I want you, you know I do. But this isn't going to work. Your kisses are not helping me to forget you. I am so confused…I don't know what I am feeling right now."

"Anastasia! No stop this! Stop it and just feel it. Let it guide you. Stop being afraid! Tell your brain to just shut up! Let me show you. Let me in sweetheart. Stop fighting this and just let me in." He kisses me again softly.

"Look at me baby. Fuck, I've never had to beg a woman to react to me. Then again, I've never wanted a woman as much as I want you. Not only in my bed. I want to get to know everything about you. I want us to discover each other. Open your eyes Ana…please stop crying."

He leans over and kisses each eye and wipes the tears away with a soft linen napkin

I open my eyes slowly and find his. They look so sad. I don't want to hurt him. They look sincere. Something catches my peripheral vision and I see Taylor and Luke standing outside of a black Audi SUV. Taylor shrugs his shoulders than sadly shakes his head. I remember what he said earlier…

"_**I've never seen him as remorseful as he's been since you left the office. I also have never seen him as happy as he was this morning when I picked him up from your suite ma'am. This is all new to him…he's had many relationships ma'am. But has never been…in love. That emotion tends to make you do lots of stupid and foolish things and for whatever reason…it always makes you hurt the ones you love the most in a drop of a hat. He is a really a good man with a heart that needs to be loved and is ready to love ma'am.**_

_**Miss Steele, you can't pick or choose who you love…or when it happens, predict it or how it happens…but when it's real…genuine…it really is worth fighting all the obstacles that will try to stand in your way to destroy and prevent you from getting to it." **_

Christian sees that I lost in my thoughts while starring at something behind him. He turns and looks at his men and then bends to meet me at eye level.

"Anastasia…I wish I knew what was going through that gorgeous head at this very moment."

His words bring me back to reality making me blush profusely.

He places both hands on the sides of my face and pulls me to him. I could feel his breath, his cheek brushing against mine and across the end of my nose. I close my eyes and stop fighting this and stop fighting him.

For once in my life I am going to do the opposite of what I feel is the right thing to do. I am going to let myself enjoy being with him without over thinking and over analyzing whatever this is between us. It's like I finally get it. I am having a startling revelation, I have no clue if this is going to last but I am not pushing him away again. We do need to speak, but not today. I am tired, exhausted actually and hungry and just want to go to sleep.

I open my eyes and try to pull away from him, but Christian's grip on me just tightens. He's so domineering. I shake my head and try to pull away from him again…but he just holds me tighter.

"Stop it Ana…I'm not letting you go."

This makes me giggle to myself. He sounds like a little boy playing tug of war with his favorite toy. I continue to try to move so I could tell him what he came to hear and mean it, but he kept pulling me closer tighter. I gather all my strength and I finally pushed hard enough to look at him. This seems to surprise him. He recovers quickly; I could see the frustration in his eyes as he looks down and then looks back at me.

"I'm tired of talking about this! Just stop talking I'm not leaving... and right now Ana, you're not either!"

He bent his head down to capture my lips, pouring every emotion, every word he was trying to tell me in one single kiss. I don't know if this is going to work. If we would ever be enough or could ever be enough. I don't know what the future holds for us, but this is who we are today and tomorrow we will see what happens then. One thing is for sure…if this man traveled this far just to get a kiss goodnight…who am I to stop him? If a kiss is what he wants…then a kiss is what he will get. He is stuck with me…I don't I could give him up now. No…I know I can't give him up. Is this love? I don't know. A risk I'm willing to take.

I pull back slowly and kiss the corner of his lips.

"Okay don't." I continue kissing him.

"Don't what." I smile and kiss his jaw.

"Don't let me go." He stops and cups my face. His eyes are scared…we've been playing this cat and mouse game for almost two days. I'm done. He's trapped me and quite frankly…I don't want to run anymore…well not away from him…I run right to him.

"Say it out loud…say the words sweetheart." His eyes are pleading.

I lean in and kiss him pouring everything into this kiss. I have no idea how long we stood there and kissing but it was just amazing being this close to him. We parted our lips briefly to catch our breath, I moved slightly but he tightens his grip like he was scare I would run again. I moved again not too far but there was room for my hands between us to be placed on his chest.

"Christian, I don't want you to let me go. I want to be yours and I need you to be mine. But we have to take this slowly okay. We need to figure out who we are before we jump in head first. I am willing to try. I don't want to lose you…Christian…I need you so very much."

"Anastasia, sweetheart."

His hand went to the back of my neck pressing our bodies together and he slowly brought our lips together. His tongue teased my lips coaxing it open until our tongues gently massaged and curled with each other's. This was a perfect moment shared between two new lovers making them feel like nothing else existed in the world except them. He slowly broke off the kiss, pulling back just a taste. His nose nuzzled with mine making us both smile with our eyes still closed.

"Wow" I whispered in a shaky voice, "that was... I don't know what to say."

"I know baby…neither do I," he whispered back.

At that moment my stomach growled. He heard it and frowned. He kissed my nose which made me giggle. With the cutest crooked smile.

"Hungry huh? Me too…but not for food. But that will come later…for dessert." I smiled and my stomach growled louder. I held my stomach and blushed knowing he heard it again. How embarrassing. He laughs which makes me giggle. He stops and looks at me. "God I love that sound. Your giggle is intoxicating. I want to hear it every single day." He kisses me lips briefly and then pulls away; I bite my lip to mask the hunger that is creeping up inside of me. Not a hunger for food…

He leans in and pulls my lip with his own.

"Stop…biting this lip. It's driving me crazy, I need to feed you and if you continue to bite this delicious lip…I just might take you inside to your bedroom and bite it hard along with every other part of this beautiful, sexy body."

I gasp and once again we are lost in another passionate kiss. We finally pull away when we hear the church bells announcing the stroke of midnight.

"I get to spend yet another day with my beautiful Eve."

"I'm not Eve."

"Yeah you are. You led me straight into paradise."

"I don't want you calling me Eve. I want you to say my name when we make love again. Not Eve. I want to hear you whisper my name the entire time we make love. Okay."

"Absolutely, I'll do it tonight…but first let's go get something to eat." Pulling me towards the SUV, I stop walking and make him look at me.

"Christian, it's late. I'm home. I'll eat something inside. I promise. As much as I want to go to The Heathman with you…we agreed to baby steps. Leaving with you again…will lead to us in bed. I want us to get to know each other…not just in the biblical sense. I want more."

He cocks his head to the side and purses his lip looking annoyed, but only for a second. He nods than kisses the top of my head and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Promise me you'll eat once inside." I look up and smile.

"I promise." He nods then turns us back around and walks me to my door. I hand him the keys, he opens the door and carries my bag in. Everything is dark inside, except for a night light in the kitchen. Kate must be sleeping.

"Ana…could we, I mean, are you busy tomorrow?" Smiling I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly nuzzling my face in his chest. He gives me a tight bear hug and almost lifts me off the floor to him.

"Well, I have to study and I work the early shift tomorrow. I'm available after two o'clock. What do you have in mind?"

"I would like to spend the day getting to know each other. Could I pick you up at five?" I tiptoe and kiss his chin.

"Is this our first official date?" He smiles, bends a little and kisses me softly.

"Yes, I guess it is. So five?" Biting my lip I bat my lashes and giggle because the look on his face is priceless. I could see what my lip biting does to him but holding him this close makes me feel what it does to him too.

"Yes. I look forward to our first official date Mr. Grey." His breath hitches. Our lips meet and for the umpteenth time…we are lost in a very passionate kiss.

My hands make it up to his hair running through it, pulling him deeper into to me. He groans in my mouth and cups my butt pulling me closer to him. I could feel the heat between us. I moan and grinded my soft wet middle against his rock solid erection.

He stops and leaves me breathless. He places a wet kiss on my forehead, holds me tightly to him then quietly whispers...

"Ana…we have to stop…I need to go, or I'll never leave."

I look up at him and pouted playfully.

"I know." He leans over and sucks on my bottom lip. "Stop it baby…you're so cute. I could stay here forever."

My lips curl back into a smile. "Okay, I'm sorry. Go…I need my beauty sleep as I am looking forward to my date with a very sexy man. I can't wait. I'm looking forward to dating you Mr. Grey."

"So am I Miss Steele." He cups my face again and kisses my lips gently one more time.

"Thank you for giving us a chance sweetheart. This is going to be good. You make me feel things I've never felt before. This was meant to happen…you and me." He brushes his lips softly against mine and whispers "Sweet dreams my beautiful Anastasia. Promise to dream of me."

"I promise you Christian. Please drive safely." We walk to the door and once he reaches for the doorknob I grab his face and give him one final kiss goodnight.

"Good night Christian…promise me you'll dream of me too."

"No need to dream baby…my dreams came true from the moment I saw you."

"Christian."

He kissed my forehead once more then walked away.

I closed the door with the biggest smile on my face.

A few minutes later as I was getting ready to jump into the shower I heard my cellphone alerting me of an incoming text…

*I miss your lips already…I need more of your amazing kisses ~ CG

*Do you now? Is that all you miss? ~ AS

*Yes, oh I also miss the goddess the lips belong too…badly. ~ CG

*Blushing – That's so sweet. We miss you too. All of you. ~AS

*I wanted to stay with you tonight…I wanted to hold you in my arms again and fall asleep holding you like I did the other night. ~ CG

*That sounds like heaven. Soon I hope. I'm about to jump in the shower…I'm naked here texting you. It's getting cold. Good night baby. ~ AS

*Hard and saluting. Damn baby…the visual has me feeling like a soldier from the waist down. I can't wait to be inside of you again. I want to feel your little cunt squeeze me tightly. Good night baby…I'm going to have to use my hand instead of burying myself deep inside of you. But all good things come to those who wait. You are better than good. You are my very own paradise. Be a good girl, shower, eat and dream of me as I will be thinking of you and whispering your name to ease this pain in my stomach. ~ CG

*Mmmmm...I want to see you stroke yourself one day okay. ~ AS

*I always aim to please Miss Steele. It will simply be my pleasure to fulfill everything your beautiful heart desires. This will happen more sooner than later. Now sleep! Laters baby ;) ~ CG

*Giggling – Laters ;) ~AS

*Love that sound, best sound in the world ~ CG

I put the phone down, shower, eat and finally make it to bed around two o'clock in the morning. What a weekend! Thoughts of all that happened invaded my thoughts. My head was filled with so many questions and so many _**what ifs…**_

After a while I decide to just let it all go and just fill my mind with thoughts of the man that has invaded my soul and is slowly making his way deep into my heart…with promises to catch me when I fall…I promised to do the same…

"First best is falling in love. Second best is being in love. Least best is falling out of love. But any of it is better than never having been in love."  
― Maya Angelou

_**Please review…and now their love will begin…**_

_**Updates, visuals and videos are updated on my blog roseny72. Wordpress. Com & Pinterest rosegrey618 **_

_**~ Kindly follow me on both! **_

_**Have a great night. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

You could find pictures of this chapter and all of my chapters on my pinterest and my wordpress blog. Wordpress look for **roseny72. for videos…**

Or Pinterest / rosegrey618 for Visuals…

I'm back at work. Went back three weeks early. I'm still on the mend…had some sad times to deal with…but life goes on. _**Thank you for your kind words…they do keep me motivated…**_

**A Casual Grey Encounter**

_**Chapter 5**_

"But new love only lasts so long, and then you crash back into the real people you are, and from as high as we were, it's a very long fall, and we hit the ground with a thud. Will you catch me when I fall?" ― Marya Hornbacher

**The next day…**

I wake up feeling refresh but different. I really can't put into words my emotions as they really are all over the place but in a good way.

I can't believe all that's happened since leaving on my Seattle journey. The things I've done with this stranger who's completely beguiled me is almost embarrassing. I thought my heart and soul would never bear the brunt of falling for someone. I almost gave up on finding and feeling the way that I do today. Men, love, desire and a promise of better things to come was never a high priority to me and now the thought of not having it…is mind boggling. Am I really ready for all of this? This is so new to me and yet I feel like we're old souls just getting reacquainted.

In the past forty-eight hours I have discovered what it is to be desired, the beginnings of a feeling of what I think might be love, to be cherished, to be hurt and broken and quickly put back together again. My emotions have been all over the place. One thing I do know is that no matter how hard I try to fight this…**us**…Christian and I were meant to meet. Our paths were destined by a celestial divine power, a hierarchy if you may, something much stronger than either one of us could or dare to deny. The architect of life designed us as one, we are conjoined, our bond is stronger than us both, fate stepped in with a bigger plan, I don't know what it is or what it will lead us to but I am willing to try. I don't know what is going to happen but I do know that Christian Grey has irrevocably plagued my body, my mind, my heart and dare I say it…my soul with his very own. I don't know if this is what he is feeling, but I do know that he has embossed himself into me and no matter what happens between us…I believe in my heart of hearts that what's happening between us in the here and now was meant to be and there is nothing we could do to fight it or prevent it, just like a flower in the spring, it will sprout no matter happens around it…that's what he and I are…petals on a flower…growing and sprouting into something remarkably beautiful.

The weeds around us are just obstacles that together we must overcome. United we could do it…I'm guessing the best is yet to come.

After washing up and making myself some tea I decide to tackle my books for the next few hours since I don't have to be a work until nine. The house is quiet. There is nothing more serene than the early morning, hearing the birds chirping and the soft sounds of the spring breeze simply relaxes me and right now that is all I want and need in order to catch up on my studies as my final is scheduled for tomorrow.

_**An hour and a half later all hell broke loose! **_

Serenity was short lived as hurricane Kate is now bestowing me with her wrath…

"Anastasia Rose Steele! Care to explain this picture? What the hell happened in Seattle? I send you to interview Christian Grey…not suck lips with him! You better start talking since this picture was taken in the airport and we've spoken numerous time but you have never once mentioned the kiss!"

I guess Kate is feeling better, much, much better. Her nose is still a little pink but her voice is no longer hoarse. She is glaring at me waiting for a response, one hand on her hip the other holding the newspaper showing my airport public display of affection with the gorgeous Christian Grey.

I glance at the picture, shrug my shoulders "The kiss just happened, it wasn't planned Kate no big deal, nothing to tell."

I stand and walk to the kitchen to make us tea. I glance back at her over my shoulders and see her standing in the same spot with her jaw to the floor. Sighing and closing my eyes knowing what's about to come and anticipating the huge migraine at the end of it all. I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. Kate is very tenacious and I know she is not going to give up on this until all is revealed. That's what's going to give me a headache. What am I allowed to tell her? I signed an NDA specifically stating that our encounter remain a secret. I am not allowed to talk about him…about us. I know I could tell her about the kiss since it is in full color display but what else can I reveal? Can I tell her I am no longer a virgin? Do I tell her about our date tonight and all the events leading up to it? Oh my and what about the incident with Leila! Her calling him Master, I still want to know why she called him that. But Kate knowing what she did and the chaos will have her blowing a gasket!

I hear her foot tapping on the floor…yep…she is annoyed and about to burst. I need to tell her something because I know she is not going to let this go, maybe I could try my distraction tactic on her…it always seems to work.

"How are you feeling Katie? You sound better and look a thousand times better. I have to be at work in a little while. Do you want some tea or some breakfast?"

She nods telling me she wants both but she is still very quiet. Scary. After a few seconds she seems resigned and slowly sits while staring at the picture. Okay, I seemed to have calmed the beast for a least a few minutes. We both smile at each other. I fix us some fruit, yogurt and granola. We both sit and eat in silence. After a few minutes I stand to get us some tea when my phone goes off indicating a text message.

Kate looks at it, grabs it then inhales loudly, by the look on her face and her wide eyes I could tell the message is from Christian. I make my way to her and grab the phone to read the sweet message from my honey; a message that puts a beaming smile on my face.

***Good morning sweet heart, I trust you had a wonderful restful night; mine was filled with thoughts of you. I miss you and can't wait to see you tonight. ~ CG**

The text set her off…

"So…the kiss just happened Ana? Really? No biggie right, but now he is texting you and calling you sweetheart? He misses you? Uh No! Call Claytons and tell them you are NOT coming in…we need to talk and don't try to bullshit me, this kiss was not just a kiss."

I slip my phone into my back pocket and shake my head. I need to calm the beast once again before I go to work and yes, I am going to work. I love my friend but she does not dictate what I do, where I do it and with whom and she definitely does not have any power over me when it comes to my education nor my job!

I turn and walk away from her. I square my shoulders, lift a brow then turn to her and give her the not now look. Yeah, she knows that look. I may be sweet and shy and might not know too much about love and lust…but I know how to defend myself. I was blessed with a reckless, smart mouth that seems to have no filter and right now that mouth is going to set my best friend straight.

"Kate, **YES I am going to work.** You will not stop me from doing so. I am not calling in. I did what you asked and went to interview him. One thing led to another and yes…as you can see there was a kiss but that is between him and me. Will I tell you about it…yes…well maybe…but when I am good and ready! Right now my head is beginning to hurt. We will talk later. I have to leave soon and I don't have a car so I have to take the bus. So stop it with the glaring and demanding answers. I do not demand anything from you when it comes to men so do me a favor and try to be a little sensitive to my feelings and give me some courtesy to speak to you when I am good and ready!"

Her eyes go wide and she looks hurt. Shit! I didn't mean to go off on her. I just need time to figure out what I am going to tell her. I sigh deeply and speak softer to her wanting her to know that I am sorry for my tone but need some space.

"Katie…look, let's talk about the interview. Did you listen to it? Did it help? Christian's PA Andrea forwarded the interview and the pictures to you correct? The interview went well. I asked him every question except for the "gay" one. I can't believe you were going to ask him that! Well that's one good thing about the newspaper article…it answered your inappropriate question. I could vouch for him…Kate…I don't think he is gay." Smiling at her, I wiggle one of my brows and shrugs my shoulders which makes us both giggle.

Ahhh…if only she really knew how the talents of this grey Adonis…definitely not gay! Lost in my thoughts while blushing I look down and shake my head. I could almost feel his touch. I can't wait to see him. Kate walks over to me and places both hands on my shoulder I look up and see all her questions in her eyes. She is taller than me but right now we are at eye level.

"Annie, stop it. What happened over there? You called him Christian…he is saying he misses you and you can't stop the blush from arising every time you are lost in your thoughts."

She tilts her head and frowns; she narrows her eyes while staring at me then continues.

"There is something different about you. I can't put my finger on it…but something is definitely different."

What! Do I really look different? Could she tell that I am no longer a virgin? Oh my will everyone know? Do I scream…hello…look at me…I lost my virginity to the sexiest, most eligible bachelor and one of the richest man in world! Dammit…how embarrassing! Right on cue my face becomes crimson red!

She gasps and hugs me tightly.

"Anastasia…oh my god! What did you do over there? I know you. You did a lot more than these kisses didn't you. Did you go to third base?"

Fuck! She is going to be a fabulous journalist! That is it. No more! I can't do this.

I pull away from her and walk towards my room, talking and attempting to sound annoyed and not nervous. It is only a matter of time before she figures it out. Third base? No my dear friend…he scored a homerun! Multiple homeruns in fact, I would say it was a grand slam!

"Kate! Stop it. This is private. You need to drop this and lord help me…you better not write about us in your article. I mean it. What we shared was and is between him and me. I do not want the entire student body knowing what I've done with him…I mean…you know…our kisses I mean our kiss. Yeah…so just drop it. I have to go."

She follows me into my room and helps me make my bed. I grab my bag and smile at her as I make my way to the door. She is right behind me. She looks like she is trying to hold back, but I know her…and she can't.

"Annie…did he hurt you? Are…are…you okay?" She looks at me with sad, worried eyes.

I sigh and give her a shy little smile.

"We will talk later okay. Don't worry…I am fine. I really am. And no…he did not hurt me. He was wonderful…_**IT**_ was wonderful. Trust me okay." I whisper to her. She gasps and hugs me.

"_**It?"**_

I nod confirming her suspicions…yeah my very tenacious, very inquisitive, future Pulitzer Prize journalist figured it out. I am no longer a virgin. I left here as a young, clueless girl and returned as a young, insatiable woman. Giggling to myself, I am really pathetic.

Her hug got tighter.

"Ana, my sweet Ana, Oh my God! You finally did it. That's what's different. Oh sweet girl. I love you and I am here for you no matter what. Don't worry…this stays between us. I promise. Hurry home. We need to speak okay…you promise he didn't hurt you right. I will bust his balls and hang him from them if he did!" I giggle out loud at the visual. I don't doubt for a second that she won't.

"I promise to talk later and I promise…he was gentle and wonderful. We are going out on a date tonight. I have to go. I am going to be late. I need to rush home to be ready by five o'clock."

"Wait, I'll drive you and don't worry, I'll pick you up tonight! I'm picking up a sexy little black dress for your date tonight. Trust me…Mr. Mogul Sexy as Fuck Grey is not going to know what hit him when I'm done dolling you up."

I giggle again and roll my eyes. Ahhh Kate…my BFF…I love her to death! She drives me crazy…but I wouldn't have it any other way.

She grabs her keys and as promised takes me to work.

**After work at the Mall**

She was there to pick me up and took me to get sexy lingerie as I now have an official man to see what I'm wearing under my clothes. We chatted and I told her the g-rated version of my encounter with Christian. She was stunned silent on what happened between us. I didn't tell her we had intended on this being a one night stand. Instead I told her the attraction was too strong and one thing led to another and it happened. I told her I was too embarrassed to reveal the actual details to her but assured her that the word orgasm was my all-time favorite word!

I told her just about my entire Seattle ordeal…well the nicer version. I actually cried when I told her about my dearest Wanda. She was laughing so hard I had to hit her but soon joined her, we could not stop being silly as this is what she I did. There wasn't a day when Kate and I would not sit and laugh until our bellies hurt and tears came out of our eyes. We were eating a salad at the food court in the Mall when I once again felt the shudder go through my body. I stop laughing to look around…knowing he somewhere near.

Kate stops laughing when she notices my face and follows my eyes to see where I am looking. I still haven't spotted him…but I know he is close. A few seconds later I spot Sawyer and smile. Yeah…he is here, definitely here watching me and shaking my equilibrium.

I feel my phone vibrating…I look down and bite my lip…

*Best sound in the world. I heard it like a siren and felt you even in this crowded Mall. I would love to go to you…but the vultures are everywhere. I don't want them stalking you baby…but fuck! You are a sight for sore eyes. I can't wait to kiss those beautiful lips, especially the one you are biting now. Stop doing that baby…that's my job. ~ CG

I quickly release the lip I didn't realize I was biting and look around again. Sawyer is gone.

"Ana? Who is that texting you? Is that him? Who are you looking for?" I smile and stand while shaking my head.

"No one Kate, let's go. I'll tell you in the car." She frowns but doesn't protest. We gather up our belongings and one of my shopping bags tips over on the table; it's the one with my lingerie in it. I quickly place everything back and begin to walk towards the exit. Another text comes as I am leaving the Mall.

***Lacey lingerie**…_**Mmmmmm**_….I approve Miss Steele, my soldier approves too, he is saluting once again ;) I can't wait to see them on you…but more importantly…I can't wait to rip them off of you. I want to bury myself so deep into you…making that tight little cunt drip all around my throbbing cock. Damn baby…do we really need to do baby steps?"

_**His words go through me and I feel the heat between my legs…oh my…**_

"By the way…my brother thinks Miss Kavanagh is and I quote "_**the girl of his dreams**_." I had to have my security hold him down just to keep him away. I can't wait to see you…I'll see you at five. Could you feel me kissing you softly and whispering…_**Latters baby**_ ~ CG*

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. He really knows how to get to me. Little does he know that the feeling is mutual…I feel I could just combust just from his sexy words. I shake my head and hurry out of the mall.

Kate and I climb into her car; I send him a text just as she starts the car…

*Mr. Grey…you better stop it now…you're making me feel…hot and…wet and I will be left with no other choice then to pleasure myself ~ AS

I am looking down at my phone when I feel her slam on the brakes and hear her scream at a SUV.

"What the fuck is wrong with this moron! Why did this fucking SUV just cut me off?" Suddenly I see him and can't help the giggle that erupts from me. Oh he must have liked my text.

"Oh Shit Ana! Is that Christian Fucking Grey? Is he really coming over here…oh my god?" I bite my lip and smile while trying to control my breath.

I nod and respond a breathless "_**Yes it is Kate**_" while my gaze follows him as he jumps out of the SUV and walks quickly towards her car, he opens my door, pulls me out then presses our bodies against the car closing the gap between us.

His intoxicating scent invades my senses immediately making me feel unbalanced. He softly cups my face and looks me in the eyes then leans down and places his lips on mine giving me the most delicious kiss of my entire life. I swear he is making me see fireworks. My heart is beating like a drum. My body is trembling and my breathing is erratic. I can't control myself, my hands make it to his hair bringing him closer and a moan escapes from both of us. This confirms it…at this moment, I know without a shadow of a doubt that I am falling in love with him. This kiss that has left me breathless…this kiss is the real thing.

Just as quickly he pulls away then gives me an adorable, sexy curved smile. Leaning into my ear he whispers "I like you nice and wet baby, no pleasuring yourself…that's my job too" then runs his tongue along the shell of my ear before sucking the lobe softly making me whimper softly and my knees becoming weak.

He sighs and holds me to him "Anastasia…what are you doing to me?"

He kisses me again very softly and takes a deep breath before speaking again "I can't stop thinking about you. You're driving me crazy and making me do things I've never done before. ** . Badly sweetheart**. I'm hurting for you."

I look at him and I am lost in his eyes filled with desire and uncertainty. I don't know what to say or do. I wish I knew what was next. I wish I knew what to expect and how to deal with all these new feelings and emotions that are invading both of our souls. He asked me what was I doing to him…I could ask him the same. I purse my lips and scrunch my nose as I am trying to think of what to say to him but the words continue to fail me.

He smiles, kisses my nose then winks at me making me smile and biting my lip. Shaking his head he smiles and whispers "_**so**_ _**adorable, my lip, I love your silly faces.**_.." He leans in then peppers my face with the sweetest of kisses while cupping my face; I am so lost in this man. My hands wrap around his waist as I close my eyes and once again get lost in a passionate kiss while trying to ingest his scent, the taste of him and basically just…him. I feel his erection on my stomach making him want him just as much.

"Sir, they are getting close. We have to go."

Taylor breaks the spell. We both quickly look at him; he adjusts himself and then we move away from each other. Christian clears his throat and nods. I could feel the blush on my entire body. He looks around and frowns but his features soften when our eyes meet again.

"Five o'clock baby okay." I nod then smile as we continue to look at each other while he quickly makes his way back into the SUV and slowly drives away.

I wave at the tinted windows knowing he is still looking at me and making me warm even from a distance. I blow him a sweet kiss hoping he would catch it. I am falling too fast and too deep. Dangerously deep.

I suddenly see a few people rushing to get to us…or me with cameras. Shit…the vultures have spotted me!

"Ana! Get in the car!" Kate yells. I comply but I am still stunned, what is this obsession with him? I mean yes, he is rich and successful but he is just an ordinary man…why can't they leave us alone!

Kate makes a quick getaway leaving them in the dust. I sit back and immediately my thoughts are brought back to our magical kiss. I can't believe I was just kissing Christian in public once again. Oh what is this man doing to me? Where is this all going?

My thoughts are interrupted by the cursing, ranting and raving of my very best friend. "Fuck! I can't believe they were running towards us like fucking vultures Ana! I know they got your picture and everyone is going to make the connection between you and the girl in the airport. You do realize that right sweetie."

She glances at me while driving but I just shrug and purse my lips letting her know that I don't really care. I mean what the hell could they do? I am a boring college student…scheduled to graduate by the end of the week. I am a law abiding citizen and have only been with one man and one man only…the man they seem to be obsessed with…Mr. Christian Grey! Taking a picture of me is really insignificant.

"You don't care? Huh…okay…but I forewarned you don't complain when the shit hits the fan! Anyways…more importantly…girl…what was that? Where did he come from? What the fuck Ana! One minute we are driving, the next minute we have men in black blocking my car and the billionaire mogul jumping out and sweeping you off your feet…literally! Oh and who was that…with him? Fuck Ana…that shit was definitely..."

She stops and glances at me. We both look at each other and smile almost in a daze…and simultaneously whisper…

"_**HOT"**_

She sighs and I melt into my chair trying to recover my equilibrium and make sense of what is transpiring between us, while Kate is just lost in her thoughts. She looks like I did a few minutes ago…

I wonder why she's so affected by my encounter with Christian…it's not like he kissed her…hmmmm…that's strange. I really truly hope that my oldest and dearest friend does not have a crush on Christian. I know Kate usually gets what she wants if she sets her mine to have it. I can't bear the thought of losing him or her because of this. I need to speak to her about this…but how? I hope I am just jumping to the wrong conclusion…oh dear god…please let me be wrong…I can't compete with Kate. This really can't be happening.

Sighing deeply and feeling a bit deflated…I lay my head back, close my eyes and think of all that's happened since we met. Kate is also lost in her deep thoughts…she's definitely thinking about someone…the question is who? No further words were spoken; the rest of the ride home was silent.

**Back at home.**

Kate didn't say anything else, once home she ran straight to her room to get her laptop. I sigh and seen the time was getting too close, I have to hurry up and get ready.

I take a quick but thorough shower, shaving everywhere and exfoliating my body with my vanilla sugar scrub. I washed my hair and quick dried it then add hot curls to it styling it in soft bouncy loose curls. My makeup was light but sexy, mascara, soft color neutral eye shadow, bronze and nude glossy lipstick. My dress is the tiniest sexiest little black strapless dress I've ever seen. It is very short and enhances all of my curves. I pair it with five inch patent leather peep toe Christian louboutins and a junky jade and gold necklace with the matching chunky gold bracelets that clings to my forearm. Once done, I look at myself in the mirror and gasp…shit I look sexy, really, really sexy. Perfect!

I am just about to go get my BFF's opinion when I hear her squealing and running to my room. She enters with her laptop and stops in her tracks then whistles while checking me out from head to toes…she indicates for me to spin so she could see what my back looks like…I do and hear her take a deep breath.

"Holy Shit Ana! You look fucking hot! Damn girl…don't take this the wrong way…but you look so good right now…if I were a man…I would push you on that bed and fuck you senseless!"

My eyes go wide.

"Kate! I can't believe you just said that!"

She giggles and makes me blush…I mean really blush.

"Well its true…you are working that dress girl! That man is going to have the biggest hard-on as soon as he sees you!"

"Really? That's a good thing right?"

She nods then smiles at me. I look at her laptop still in her hand making her follow my gaze. I arch my brow.

"Why were you screaming just now Katie?" She places her laptop on my desk and points to the screen.

"There he is Annie! Look at him…oh my…there he is, the man of my dreams! Oh I have to meet him…this was fate! We were destined to meet! Ana…you have to introduce me to Christian's brother…he was there today, in the car. I knew it. I recognized him but didn't know if he was his brother or just one of his security team. It took me forever to find him on the internet since he is not as famous as his brother. But finally…I found a picture of the both of them and sure enough it was him! Elliott Grey! Ana, he lowered the window while you and Christian were tongue wrestling and all we did was stare at each other as our eyes locked. It was weird; it felt like we were getting pulled into each other by a greater force. I can't explain it Ana but at that moment something brewed between us and it was…hypnotic…almost magical I have to meet him, please."

I glance at the laptop and smile…very handsome man indeed. Not like my Christian as he is in a class by himself…but Elliott is very kind to the eyes. I can't help but to laugh knowing exactly what Kate is feeling…hypnotic…check…magical…check and desire…definitely! But wait until she feels how their souls connect. It knocks you off or your feet! I've been there and done that…so yeah…she doesn't have to explain…I already know…I'm just so glad I was completely wrong about her feelings towards Christian. God…I've never been the jealous competitive type…but then again…I've never been in a serious relationship either!

Kate is lost in the dreamlike…infamous_** Grey affect…**_it is definitely bewitching!

The man of her dreams huh? Well it's funny because Christian and I shared a text message where he informed me of Elliott saying the exact same thing about her. I laugh and show her the portion where Elliott quoted her as being the woman of his dream. She screams again and begins to dance around the room doing the happy dance. She has me cracking up. She is so silly. I am laughing so hard, I'm surprised my mascara is not running down my cheeks.

Our little adolescent moment is interrupted by the ringing of our doorbell. My heart begins to pound so hard I feel like it's going to burst right out of my chest.

Kate looks at me and smiles. "It's okay sweet girl. You look amazing and the way he kissed you…wait until he sees you…girl you are going to leave him breathless. Come let's go greet your date."

I grab my matching Loubi clutch, walk to the living room and slowly open the front door. The sight before simply takes _**MY**_ breath away. Standing before me looking like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine was my one and only Adam…my beautiful Christian, my Adonis. He gazes at me from top to bottom, he slowly walks towards me and grabs my hand then places a soft kiss on my knuckles then he looks up and whispers…

"Anastasia…you look stunning. You are simply gorgeous sweetheart…a real life goddess." I feel the blush and smile silently thanking him. He reaches and pulls my lip down with his thumb. I didn't realize I was biting it.

"Stop it baby…that lip belongs to me." He hands me a beautiful bouquet of long stem roses and tips my chin brushing his lips softly against mine.

"You ready sweetheart."

"Yes." I smell the roses and hand them to Kate asking her to place them in a vase.

Grabbing my hand he leads me to his waiting vehicle and stops to give me a soft kiss.

"Anastasia…I promise to give you the best night of your life. You led me to paradise…now it's my turn." He leans in, cups my face with both of his hand and meets me at eye level.

"There is so much I need to tell you about me…I don't know how to begin." I tiptoe and brush my lips against him making him moan.

"Christian…this is just our very first date…we have plenty of time to get to know each other. Our past is our past…we can't change it…tonight, let's get to know each other, not our secrets…just you and me…Christian and Anastasia."

He cups the back of my head and crashes his lips to mine…

"Adam and Eve…lost in the bliss of paradise."

We are once again lost in our magical kiss on full display, in front of his car as the onlookers continue to invade our privacy.

Christian pulls away and stares at me for what seemed like forever. He kisses my forehead then leads me to the passenger seat and buckles me in. He brushes his index finger along the bottom of my chin then gives me another soft kiss, barely brushing my lips. He makes his way to the driver side and sits in the car, starts the engine but doesn't drive away, instead he turns towards me and speaks in a lowly voice…almost whispering.

"Anastasia…I need you to trust me okay. You have to believe that I'm not going to hurt you or do something that would ever put you in danger. I'm not the serpent but there is something I have to show you. Could you promise to do that no matter what happens?" His eyes are filled with something I don't recognize…sadness, fear and uncertainty…what has this man looking this way. I lean in and run my fingers along his beautiful face. He closes his eyes and leans into my hand then slowly looks at me and silently begs for my trust.

I nod.

"If an offense come out of the truth, better is it that the offense come than that the truth be concealed." ― Thomas Hardy, _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_

"I promise to trust you Christian…but I don't want to know what has you so unsure at this moment. Could we please make tonight about us…I want to spend an evening with you without any drama or issues. I want to get lost in each other like we did the first night we met. Tomorrow…if you want to tell me or show me what has you looking this way…I promise to keep an open mind and trust that you won't hurt me. Deal?"

I unbuckle myself and lean in to give him a very sweet, reassuring kiss. When we pull away he has the cutest smile on his lips.

"Deal. I could live with that. Let's go sweetheart, sit back and strap yourself in."

I smile and do as I am told. Within a few minutes I find myself in a helicopter which he is flying. He tells me his helicopter "_**Charlie Tango**_" is one of his favorite toys and is what he used to fly from Seattle to Portland last night trying to get to me before I got home. I am shocked to know the extent of what he did to get to me just for him to apologize and ask for a second chance. I smile and focus on the view of the dusk chasing the beautiful skyline and leading me to the most secluded, most romantic spot I could have ever imagined.

He lands very smoothly and efficiently on top of a cliff and then leads me down a path where a romantic table is set up for two on the edge of the cliff encasing an amazing view with soft music whispering in my ear, candles dancing in my eyes and gestures of hearts, flowers, love and more just simply take my breath away.

What an amazingly view. I am enthralled by it. _**"Christian."**_ I whisper breathlessly.

"_**This is incredible. I am mesmerized by its beauty."**_ He closes the gap between us "_**Yeah…I know**_" he whispers. I glance at him and notice he is not looking at the view. I blush and look away. He smiles then takes my hand and leads me to my chair. He kisses the top of my head and kneels to hug me tightly to him.

"I'm so happy you're here with me today sweetheart."

"Me too Christian." I look at the view and I'm lost by how exquisite it really is.

"You know, you've set a really bad precedent for first dates all around the world," I let out a small giggle. "How is any man ever going to top this?"

"It is quite exquisite." He whispers.

I turned to him but immediately feel the heat and the electricity go between us. His grey eyes are sparkling but not because they are taking in the view…his eyes are watching me, not the scenery.

"This place is very special to me. I never bring anyone up here. It's my secret garden…where I get to enjoy a little piece of paradise. I brought you up here because I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw this place." He smiles, and my heart flips over.

"The look on your face tells me this was so worth the trip." My eyes immediately brim with happy tears.

"Christian." Is all I could say, our mouths find each other and soon we are lost in a very romantic, passionate kiss. Christian pulls away and walks towards his chair making my lips immediately miss him.

"Remember…baby steps sweetheart. Let me pour you some wine." Wine? I really don't care about wine or baby steps! Right now all I want is him. I try to be nonchalant and agree to have the wine. He chuckles knowing the effect his touch has over mine. This is so not fair.

Christian sits and pours us both wine then hands me my goblet. Toasting to discovering what love really is…we slowly bring the wine to our lips and sip it slowly while hungrily staring at each other. His eyes go right through me. The wine is refreshingly crisp. The same wine we had when we first met; Pouilly-Fumé. I tilt my head looking at the wine and arching a brow.

Shyly he shrugs like a little boy making me smile. "If it's not broken…why fix it? I'm not trying to reinvent the wheel baby. Besides, this is now my all-time favorite wine. Hmmmm, what were your exact words to me baby on that wonderful day…oh yeah I remember…

"_**Adam…lucky wine to touch those lips."**_

I unconsciously bite my lip; I can't believe I said that to him. He leans in and softy nibbles on my lips.

"Anastasia…I've told you to stop biting this delicious lip…that's my job. If you don't stop doing it…I am going to have to spank you." I gasp and look him in the eyes. "Spank me?"

He nods then winks.

"Yes. How…How does that make you feel baby? The thought of me spanking you, not for pain but for pleasure, does it frighten you or is it making that sweet cunt ache for me?"

Holding my breath I really don't know how to answer him. I feel the blush once again on my face and a strange feeling throughout my body. How am I supposed to react to a question like that? But more importantly…what is that strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach and why am I getting moist? This is not right. Spanking…is it for pleasure or for pain?

Christian leans in closer to me "_**It's okay sweetheart…I need you to breathe**_." I slowly release the air I didn't realize I was holding in and look at the man across from me.

What is this man going to do to me…or better yet…what am I allowing this man to do to me…Christian please…

"It was then that the ecstasy and the dream began, in which emotion was the matter of the universe, and matter but an adventitious intrusion likely to hinder you from spinning where you wanted to spin." ― Thomas Hardy, _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_

_**Please review…falling in love is easy…staying in love…is hard enough….**_

_**Updates, visuals and videos are updated on my blog roseny72. Wordpress. Com & Pinterest rosegrey618 **_

_**~ Kindly follow me on both! **_

_**Have a great night. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

You could find pictures of this chapter and all of my chapters on my pinterest and my wordpress blog. Wordpress look for **roseny72. **

**for videos…**

Or Pinterest / rosegrey618 for Visuals…

_**Thank you for your kind words…they do keep me motivated…**_

* * *

**A Casual Grey Encounter**

_**Chapter 6**_

"But new love only lasts so long, and then you crash back into the real people you are, and from as high as we were, it's a very long fall, and we hit the ground with a thud. Will you catch me when I fall?" ― Marya Hornbacher

"Yes. How…How does that make you feel baby? The thought of me spanking you, not for pain but for pleasure, does it frighten you or is it making that sweet cunt ache for me?"

His eyes searches mine and I'm almost sure the unspoken words are clearly defined through the windows to my soul. How does that make me feel? Truthfully, I really don't know. I inhale deeply but somehow forget to exhale. So many emotions are going through me…this man that has somehow captured my heart is asking me how his words make me feel; in a word…_**alarmed.**_

Everything in me is telling me to run and don't look back…well at least the level-headed part of me…but the part of me that is falling deeper by the moment tells me to trust him, to stay and to see where this is going. If only I knew how to prevent my frail heart from shattering into a million pieces. Why do I feel like this man is going to break me? Better yet…why am I allowing it to happen?

Christian leans closer to me "_**It's okay sweetheart…I need you to breathe**_."

I slowly exhale and turn away from the grey eyes that are begging me to answer his question. How do I feel about being spanked? I frown and find his eyes and see so many emotions running right through them. Eyes filled with uncertainty, fear, lust and dare I say it…_**love?**_

"Spanked?" The heat that word is creating within me has me confused, but why?

He nods.

"Yes, spanked."

Staring deep in my eyes he slowly whispers "it's not as bad as it sounds. Can I explain it? I need you to trust me?" He smiles shyly then grabs my hand and kisses the tips of my fingers once again awaking my senses. "I want to share everything with you, but you are going to have to trust me. I don't know where to begin. We said tomorrow, do you still want to wait? I want to get to know the real you Anastasia and I want you to know the real me. But like I said, you are going to have to trust me." He leans in and softly brushes his lips against mine.

Cupping my face he stares in my eyes with a bit of sadness in them "What are you thinking sweetheart? I wish I could read your thoughts. I know I haven't given you a reason to trust me…but do you think you could do it?" His words feel so heavy.

I turn away and stare out into the horizon and get lost in my thoughts_**. "Trust?"**_ He wants me to trust him. He's been asking me to trust him since the moment we've met. I know I shouldn't. Everything within reason tells me to walk away…no runaway…but for the life of me, I really can't find the strength to do so. He wants to know my thoughts? Thank God he can't! Imagine him knowing what my true feelings are, what my true thoughts are, what my true fears are…

The truth of the matter is that I have fallen 100% in love with this man and my biggest fear is that it happen so fast and it feels like it's so deep, I might crash and burn when I finally land and there will be no one there to save me. He's him and I am barely me, but I have to believe that love was created to be experienced and to be shared with the person you are destined to meet. I believe there was absolutely nothing in this universe that could have prevented our first encounter. It was written in the architect of life for us to be together, even if our chance encounter is brief. I have to trust ~ there goes that word again, trust…but I have to trust that what I feel is real and I have to trust that what he is going to give me is sincere and I have to trust that he will be there waiting to catch me when I fall.

_**Trust? **_

"Anastasia? Look at me sweetheart." I slowly look down and see my hands are clamped tightly on my lap. He kneels down cupping my hands with his. He tips my chin with his finger lifting my gaze to his.

No words. I don't know what to say.

"Anastasia…did I lose you? Please say something." His hands slowly cup my face then thread through my hair while his thumbs caress my neck softly.

Lose me? No, not even if you tried my love. I somehow wake from my stupor, shaking my head slowly than lean in and slowly find his lips. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply as I brush my lips with his. His scent hits me like a ton of bricks, I am intoxicated by this man in more ways than one. A shudder runs through me when his tongue softly makes his way into my mouth. I'm trying to answer his questions with my unspoken words. I don't want to disappoint you Christian…but I don't want you to break me and something within me tells me this is going to crush me. This truth of yours that makes you beg me to trust you, but I can't turn away, I can't let go. I want to hold you tight and never let you go, I want this to last forever, our happily ever after…but that's just part of a fairy-tale and we don't always get what we wish for. I am lost in this man and he is lost in me, together as one. Today is what we will live for and tomorrow although it's yet to come will show truths, truths that will need trust from me...

He pulls away slowly than exhales; he leans his forehead to mine and closes his eyes.

"Anastasia…I don't want to lose you." His voice is shaky, unsure. My hands slowly creep up his chest then go around to his hair. I pull away giving me enough distance to look in his eyes ensuring my words are crystal clear.

"You're not…you didn't. Christian, I'm right here." I hear him groan softly. He wraps his arm around my waist and cups the back of my neck.

"You don't know how much power you have over me. How Ana? What are you doing to me?"

He looks at me and runs his finger softly from my neck, along my jaw, to my face.

"God, you're so beautiful."

He leans in to softly kiss my lips but continues to look deep into my eyes. My hands find his; I bring it to my mouth softly kissing the palm and hear the soft sounds escaping his delicious lips. My lips find his neck and I begin to kiss and suck along his throat, his jaw, his collarbone and run my tongue slowly all the way up to the shell of his ear making him moan once again.

"_**Anastasia.**_" He groans softly.

Smiling to myself I continue devouring his skin while leaving wet trails along his jaw, neck and face, softly brushing my lips against his before I make my way to the other side to repeat the process. He throws his head back slowly allowing me more access to his beautiful skin. I can't even tell you how powerful this man's scent is and how good his skin tastes. In a word, Christian is simply _**mouth-watering**_.

I stop kissing him as the need to look at him overpowers my ability to continue tasting him. He is the epitome of perfection, he really is Adam from the Garden of Eden, a Greek God, an Adonis, I am mesmerized by his sex appeal, lost in a trance, what is he doing to me? Why me? Perfection and he wants me? This can't be happening…this is too good to be true.

Running my fingers along his face, while trying to trace and absorb every inch of him I am lost in my thoughts and the words that I should have kept to myself leave my lips. Like everything else about this man, the need to tell him how I feel is almost too much to bear, it consumes me.

"Christian, you are the one that's beautiful. You're almost unreal. God Christian, you take my breath away." He smiles and surprisingly blushes, adorably.

"Nah…this is just a face baby, the beauty is only skin deep, not like your beauty that goes way beyond skin deep." He leans in and brushes his lips softly against mine.

"That's where you're wrong Christian; you're beauty runs so deep, I've seen it, I've felt it, will you let me show you?" His eyes are sad. What's making him doubt himself?

"I wish you could sweetheart…but I'm afraid you're too late." I frown.

"Too late? Why?"

He kisses my nose then smiles. "We said tomorrow…no more of this." He runs his thumb along the bottom of my lip and releases it.

"I've told you to stop biting this delicious lip." He slowly licks his lips; his eyes are hooded, dark and full of desire. He swallows hard and whispers into my mouth, "you are so sexy Anastasia…you're driving me crazy. I can't wait to be inside of you again…I can't wait to be deep inside of you." He leans over and sucks my bottom lip for a few seconds then slowly runs his fingers down the middle of my body until it reaches my thigh. He slowly spreads my legs apart and leans in running his soft tongue along my lips. His fingers are close to my aching core, which is begging to be touched.

I felt his breath on my neck. It traveled slowly upward to my ear, where he blew softly. I closed my eyes and shivered a little, feeling a tingle in my middle.

"Christian." I whispered in a fake scorn, trying to hide the heavy breathing.

"Yes babe?" He whispered, never leaving my ear. I felt the tip of his tongue lightly tracing my ear.

"Don't Stop." I whisper back hearing the longing in my voice.

He chuckles a little while planting little kisses on my ear, making his way to my neck. I could feel myself getting moist and my nipples feel strained against my dress.

Suddenly he pulls away. He smiles and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Time to eat baby, are you hungry." Trying to mask that heart stopping smile of his.

"Yes." I respond without hesitation letting him know I am hungry but not for food.

He chuckles again, damn he's so freaking sexy.

"Good. Me too, I'm really hungry. Let's eat." He winks at me innocently then makes his way back to his seat leaving me breathless and needing his touch.

Oh that's how we are going to play this game! Really? Oh what a tease!

I lift my eyebrows and I know my jaw has hit the ground. I can't believe he just did that to me. This man is so frustrating sometimes. I don't know how to deal with this whole seduction game he is playing.

As if reading my exasperated thoughts he sits back on the chair and smirks.

"Baby steps remember sweetheart?" I nod.

He signals for the waiter to bring our meal. When he turns towards the waiter I slowly let out a long breath, trying to get my balance back. I can't let him see the effect he has on my body, truthfully, I can't let him see the effects he has on my mind, my heart, and so help me…the effects he has on my soul.

I try to concentrate on something other than the Adonis sitting across from me. The wind shifts and I get a whiff of his alluring scent. I close my eyes while inhaling deeply than bow turn away to look at the horizon. My thoughts go back to what transpired a few minutes ago. This man has the ability to take my breath away; he's cast a spell on me, making me react strangely. I am not myself when I am with him and now I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one. Is he bringing out the best in me or is he setting me up for failure? I don't know. I don't know what to make of this date or anything quite frankly since the moment we met. I feel like he is my calling, my true love, but I also feel like he is the one and only person that could shatter me and make me lose myself. I can't explain it. I just know what is happening in the here and now. What's to come is what frightens me the most. I've never felt for someone as deeply as I feel for this man. It terrifies me, consumes me, but truthfully, he is what I want, what I need and desire.

The way he just touched me, kissed me, the smell of his sweet hot breath on me, his delicious tongue, God, I ache so much for him, the overwhelming feeling of not having him hurts too much. I can't even fathom the thought. Glancing briefly at him my eyes begin to drink him in; I am so thirsty for this man. I must admit my thoughts now have me on fire. His lips, chest, his hard as steel abs, his strong, muscular legs, his…

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his voice. I didn't realize the waiter had walked away. I'm in a daze, remembering what transpired between us and longing for what's to come.

"Anastasia, what are you thinking about?" I blink but I'm unable to say the words. My eyes once again roam his body slowly, both of my hands make it to my hair and I slowly run my fingers through them while breathing in deeply and rolling my eyes shut. I hear him take a deep breath.

"Ana…stop it…I'm really trying to take things slowly like you asked but right now the way you are looking at me, the way you're breathing and running your fingers through your hair is making it difficult. So please baby…stop it before I grab you and lose myself inside of you."

I lick my lips and run my hands from my hair down my neck and run both hands slowly down my body all the way down until they make it to my thighs. Christian's gaze follows my hands and I hear a small hiss increasing my desire. I spread my legs a little and run my hands on my inner thigh and very slowly find my lacy thong and run my finger along my middle while staring at him and biting my lip. He growls and reaches for my hands but I pull them away quickly and grab my linen napkin, I smile and place it on my lap.

"So…what's for dinner Christian?" I smile and try to sound nonchalant, mimicking him and making him feel just like I did a few minutes ago.

He throws his head back and laughs out loud. "Oh Ana, you don't know what you're playing at baby." He stops laughing but is still smiling at me. My face is impassive. He shakes his head trying not to laugh again. I love how carefree he looks at this moment.

"Dinner?" The humor still in his voice.

I smile sweetly at him batting my eyelashes. "MmmHmmm. Yes…I'm starved." I answer seductively.

Suddenly he stands then quickly walks over to me and pulls me to my feet. He grabs me by the back of my neck and slams his mouth right to mine making my knees go weak. I feel a shudder go through us as he literally takes my breath away.

"_**Christian**_" I moan into his mouth as our lips briefly part.

His tongue finds mine; connecting and exploring it while he pulls me closer to him letting me feel how much he wants me.

"Mmmm…Christian." I moan again in his mouth and feel him lift me; he begins to walk with me in his arms as my hands find his hair and fist roughly into it bringing him closer to me. I wrap my legs around him grinding my middle on him trying to find some relief. His hands go to my butt and begin to massage the cheeks while his mouth is still devouring mine. I feel dizzy, I can't comprehend how this man has such a powerful effect on my body…who am I trying to fool…I am putty to this man…heart body and soul! How can that be?

I want to desperately tell him I'm no longer hungry for food. I want to tell him how my body is craving his touch and thirsting for his. The sound of his voice alone makes me weak, makes me lose all control. He is going to break me if this doesn't work. I should have walked away…but I can't…no…I won't. It's a risk I am willing to take. I can't deny it, I can't explain it, this man does things to me that feel amazing, things that don't need his touch, just his daze but I know and fear the power he has over me is going to turn my world inside out and simply knock me off of my feet!

We are lost in each other, every inch of my body is screaming for him to take me. He stops and pulls away from me to look at me and smiles.

"So, no dinner?"

"Fuck Dinner." He smiles.

"I thought you were hungry." He sucks my bottom lip.

"I'm starving, but the food could wait." He chuckles and runs his tongue along my lips.

"Naughty girl, I have a better effect on you than I thought, I like Miss Steele, very, very much."

"Oh you have no clue Mr. Grey. You've corrupted me."

"Say it isn't so. I like the pure and innocent version of you."

Both my hands went to his face and caressed each side of his jaw with my thumb. "Really? Well you should have thought of that before attacking me and making me wet." His determined hands wrapped around my wrists, halting me from moving.

"Me attack you? Did you just come on to me just to shoot me down?" His voice sounds strained, gruff.

"No, of course not. I'm not playing a game here Christian. This is all new to me." He leans in and inhales into my hair and softly groaned.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know this is all new to you." His hands skated down my arms as he looked deep into my eyes.

"I guess it's a bit selfish of me to do this to you after we both agreed."

I stared at him for a moment "no, there is nothing selfish about you Christian." My gaze remaining steady on him begging him to continue, please don't turn away from me. Don't break the spell.

His voice hardened and his mouth too. He sighs deeply. "Maybe? Maybe not, there's so much you don't know about me sweetheart. You might change your mind once you find out."

"What's wrong with being a little selfish sometimes Christian? You have to do what's best for you, look out for yourself; in the end the only one who is really ever looking out for us will be us. So why not be a bit selfish? Why not do something impulsive, something that makes you happy, even if it's for the moment. No one else is going to do it…so we have to try if we can…no?" He looks at me but seems to not see me. He is so lost in his thoughts. What has him so afraid, what is he not revealing, what truth makes him feel like this will end.

"Hey, no more grown up talk tonight. This was supposed to be our first date night, stop it with the heavy okay?" He smiles and nods.

"Okay." I smile and bite my lip making him groan loudly.

I cup his face again and lean in very close to his lips.

"Christian, please shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." I can't help but to gasp as our lips once again finally meet. This kiss feels different; I feel the heat in it, his hunger for me and the fear of what's to come. He finally pulls away and leans his forehead against mine.

"Let's eat dinner. This could really wait." I pout as he walks me back to our table and slowly sits me back down on my chair. He kisses the top of my head then softly tells me to be patient with him as he is desperately trying to be patient with me.

Our dinner is served and we slowly eat while engaging in a comfortable conversation. I can't believe how much we both revealed about one another. He and I are so different in many ways, but the opposites in both of us almost complete the emptiness we've always felt. I somehow managed to speak a little about husband number three and how he verbally abused me and physically abused my mother. I explained how Raymond Steele is not only my father; he is also my savior, protecting me from being harmed by such an evil man. Who knows what could have happened, had I not left with Ray when things got bad. He told me how he could understand and relate since the Greys literally saved him after his mother's death. This nearly broke my heart.

After dinner we walk hand in hand down a path to a private beach and are standing in front of the ocean admiring the blue moon as it bounces from the dark still water, reflecting its beauty like a mirror. This was turning out to be the best night of my entire life…well maybe the second best. The first night was the night he deflowered me…the night we spent entwining our hearts and soul into one.

Christian continued urging me to divulge everything to him. Wanting to know so much about me, encouraging me to not leave one stone unturned. I went down memory lane and openly spoke about the disastrous relationships I had in high school and early on in college. He frowned and told me he was jealous to know that my soft lips had been kissed by others. He asked me how far had they gotten and frowned adorably when I revealed how they barely made it to second base. I giggled and reminded him how he was the only one to score a homerun. He smile and told me he planned on scoring many homeruns…oh I hope so…soon!

We finally spoke about his past encounters. He told me I was his only "real" girlfriend, his first girlfriend actually. I really didn't understand this since he did tell me he's had many sexual encounters but a real relationship was never in the scheme of things for him, hmmm, interesting. He explained how different he was with other women. It was a mutually agreed upon type of relationship with them. That had me thinking, keeping us both silent for a few minutes. Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask the question we both seemed to be dreading.

"What do you mean different, mutually agreed upon relationships Christian? I don't get it? What were they…booty calls? Friends with benefits, one-night stands?" Silence from him.

"Christian, please tell me. I won't judge you. I just need to know." He slowly turned away and stared at the water, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, look at me." I said softly, turning his face towards mine.

Sighing deeply he pulled me to him and crushed my body to his. I could almost feel his body trembling, his heart beating hard against his chest.

"Christian, you're scaring me. Tell me." I whispered while holding him tightly by his waist.

"We were supposed to speak about this tomorrow." He looks at his watch and smiles sadly. "It's two in the morning. I guess it's already tomorrow isn't it? Where did the time go? With you, I can forget my entire past sweetheart. With you, time stands still. With you and you only, if I could make time stand still, I would, that way we could stay here and live this moment forever." He leans over and gives me a very soft kiss.

"Anastasia, you have to understand, there has never been no one else, just you..."

My eyes look in his eyes and see the pain behind those words. Our eyes lock. He turns so we are face to face.

"Have you ever hoped for something so badly and so much that it hurt? The most you can hope from wanting that thing is to get some knowledge of yourself, but what if it comes too late, then what? Does it become a crop of inextinguishable regrets?"

I shrug not really knowing how to answer his question, not knowing what to say. He sadly continued.

"I hope you didn't, but I have and I did. I hoped for this something so much…I hope to forget…I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted the night terrors to disappear. I prayed for it each night. I cried and begged for it to go away; it never did…I lived it over and over. I didn't know how to control my thoughts and the fear of the pain…I didn't know how to face it…well, not until I met her. Not until _**she**_ showed me a different type of pain…the one that helps to take away the agony that burned so deep within me, the hurt that follows me everywhere and consumed even the air that I breathed for as long as I could remember."

A slow lonely tear falls from the corner of my eye. Dear God, what has this man gone through?

He wipes the tear away and slowly kisses the eye that let it escape.

"She helped me. She helped me deal with it…and it is she that showed me how to be in these different types of relationships…these mutually agreed upon relationships." Reluctantly he continues.

"Do you want me to stop? Shall I continue?"

I slowly nod. "Please" is all I could say.

He inhales slowly but deeply then sighs just as deep. His eyes look up to the clouds that have now blanketed the stars and the moon, clouds that look gray and are ready to burst.

He's silent for longer than I can stand. I need for him to tell me, even though I know that this truth might end it all. But I rather live with the knowing, instead of living with the unsure…unsaid. In order to move forward, we must revisit the past, a past that might break us…shatter us beyond repair.

With tremor in my voice and with tear filled eyes I pulled his gaze to mine.

"Don't stop speaking. Please continue. Who is she Christian? Who helped take the pain away?"

No answer just silence.

"Anastasia, before I met you, I wouldn't even admit that I would live my life as it has been and do it all over" Christian said, starting to choke up.

"I thought that was my life and it was satisfying enough, but I don't want to lose you because of my choices."

"You're not."

"Promise?" I nod.

"Yes, I promise." His lips turned into a little smile, but his eyes are still so very sad.

"I was taught not to give in to my fears, to embrace them and face them head on. To take control of my life, to divert the pain into pleasure and most importantly, she taught me to conquer not only the pain, but my dreams, my life, my future by controlling everything therefore becoming triumphant. I was not brave because I no longer felt the pain or feared it, I was triumphant because I was able to look at it in its ugly face and conquer it completely…I was no longer intimidated by it, I was able to overcome all of it…and finally be free. The night terrors were still there, but the anger, the hate, the out of control behavior was gone…disseminated…I had control of my life and that's what empowered me to be the successful person I am today."

"I'm confused Christian…what can someone possibly do to change your perspective on life? How can someone have so much power over ones future? Especially, how you love. I'm a novice to love, well to basically all matters of the heart…but I know that you can't help to love who you love, you don't choose who to fall in love with…the heart does, it wants what it wants no matter what you try to say or do." I shyly look down knowing I've revealed too much about my feelings for him, feeling the blush on my face.

"I know baby. I know…but I didn't have a heart…I barely have one now…but every second with you changes that." His fingertips my chin to lift my gaze to his.

"Look at me baby." He softly kisses me again. "Don't be shy with me."

"You still didn't answer me Christian. Who is she? Who was this woman that you speak about? Where did she go? What did she teach you? Di…did…or do you love her?" I know the last question is the one that is scaring me to death. I have to know…no matter what I have to know.

"Please tell me. Did you love her?" No answer. He frowns. My blue to his grey are locked but are filling the silence with unspoken words.

"I want to tell you about everything but I can't because I couldn't stand for you to have that look on your face all the time. I just need you to look at me and think that I'm normal. I just really need that from you."― Nina LaCour, _Hold Still_

Our moment is quickly interrupted by the rumbling sound of thunder in the distant. We both look up and feel the first few drops of rain touch our skin. The feel of the water is inviting, putting out the flames between us, bringing us back to the here and now. I start to giggle as almost immediately the sky opens up and torrential rain starts to pour down on us.

"Oh Shit! Fuck! Come Anastasia…shit!" He grabs me by my wrist and we begin to run.

We didn't realize we walked so far away. There is no escaping the rain. Lightening lights up the sky followed by a very angry, loud thunder instinctively I scream. He stops and looks at me.

"I got you baby. I won't let anything hurt you. Come, I'll carry you." I shake my head and begin to laugh…at first it was a giggle, but quickly I am laughing out loud. My whole body is laughing and at first Christian is just staring at me wondering why I am not running or letting him carry me which makes me laugh harder.

"Ana?" I wrap my hands around myself and laugh harder trying to calm my nerves…I'm unsuccessful.  
"Baby…it's okay. I got you." I laugh harder. Oh my god…what the hell is wrong with me…am I having a panic attack…an anxiety attack? No, I don't think so…

He lifts me bridal style and brings his body close to mine. "Shhh, baby, it's okay. I got you. Please don't breakdown on me…I'm sorry…I can't lose you." This stops my laughter. He thinks he is hurting me?

"Christian, no, no, honey, you're not hurting me. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you. I just kind of found all of this quite funny." His brow lifts and I can't believe he looks even more sexy all wet from the down pour.

"Did you now?" I smile, biting my lip trying not to laugh again.

"Yes…you see…you went through all this trouble to set up the most romantic date…ever…and you did. Then we go on the most romantic walk down to the beach and are lost deep in a conversation…so deep we didn't realize how far we had walked. Just when things got scary, destiny stepped in and cooled the situation off. We started running, but as you can see there is no escaping the water, so we might as well enjoy it!" He smiles and arches his perfect brow shaking his head. He looks up and we both realize the rain has calmed significantly. It feels like we are standing under a light shower…in a huge bathroom…

He looks back down smiling.

"So what was so funny about that…I think that just proves to be a series of unfortunate events…no?" I chuckle.

"No…none of that was funny…what I found funny after the thunder scared me half to death was that Mr. Control Freak…Mr. Know it all…did not do a simple task as to look at the weather channel and realize that an outdoor date was not a good idea…Christian! Rain was in the forecast for today…as a matter of fact…rain is always in the forecast! So your perfect date…was literally washed and swept away!" The giggles begin.

"Shit…you're right" He says trying not to laugh, he's carried me back to where our table and food was and when we see how our romantic setting is nothing but a wet dishrag we both look at each other and both begin to laugh harder while the rain continues to fall on us. Oh it feels wonderful to laugh…as if reading my thoughts Christian suddenly stops laughing and looks at me with sparkling grey eyes.

"God…even in the rain, you are breathtakingly beautiful." His eyes are roaming my face, slowly licks his lips seductively making my body tremble but not from the cold rain…but from the desire for this man.

"You're just saying that. I must look a mess right now." He shakes his head.

"Breathtakingly beautiful baby…you really don't think you are gorgeous do you?" I shake my head and lower my gaze.

He leans in, "Well you are, more than words could ever say," he finds my lips and simply takes my breath away.

The heat within me is too much to bear. I can't take this anymore. My body is aching for him. Forget baby step...

"Christian...I need you." He smiles and begins to lead us towards Charlie Tango.

"I know...but let's get you out of the rain, you're going to get sick." He whispers, his mouth never leaving mine. I need to tell him what I want...not Charlie Tango...not in there, I need him...here...now...out here...

I stop kissing him and lower my gaze. I have to stop being so shy with him.

He frowns. "What is it sweetheart?" He whispers.

I bite my lip making him smile. He shakes his head and arches a brow.

"You've been warned." Releasing my lip with his thumb.

I smile. Okay...here goes...all or nothing.

"Christian, I don't want to get out of the rain. I want you here, right now, in the rain, in the water, I want you to make love to me. Please."

He looks me in the eyes while a deeper, darker countenance washes over him.

"So you want to play in rain baby?" He seductively asks while running his finger from my lips slowly along my jaw.

His voice is just as alluring as the man himself. When did I become this wanton creäture?

I close my eyes and think about his words..."do I want to play in the rain?" I arch my back as the rain falls on my face, lips, and chest, leaning all the way back, I feel the warmth from his masculine hands running slowly down my body, causing me to shiver while he rubs along my neck down the middle until he reaches my aching core in one very soft stroke. I look up at his face and see not only lust in his smoldering grey eyes, but a very sexy slight smile.

"Answer me you naughty girl."

"No…I don't want to play...I just want you to fuck me...really, really hard...okay?"

His breathe escapes with a moan as his hands wrap tightly around my waist and then my hips. I can't help but force myself upon him in an attempt to show him how often I have thought about his touch tonight and how much I want him right here, right now. His breath speeds up and his grip on my body tightens so much I feel as if I might be crushed. Our lips graze and press against each other until finally, our tongues once again meet when our lips open.

What is this man doing to me? I am so lost to him in every sense. I am powerless against him unable to see rhyme or rhythm when it comes to him, but truthfully I don't care, he is all that I want and this is all that I want to do; I want to be his. I want him to want me and need me like the air that he breathes. I want him to take me in every possible way…I want to show how him how deep my feelings run for him…I want him to dominate me. What is happening to me? I have never allowed anyone or anything have so much control over me. But I can't seem to control it…it is what I want, what I need, what I desire…lord help me…

The truth of the matter is…I am scared to death. I don't know what is happening to me or how I've allowed it to happen, but all reasoning aside…when it comes to this man…all I want to do is to be his…let him take control…

What is happening to me?

"He called to her primal side; the ancient aspect of her animal self that wanted to submit. It wanted to submit to _him_; to sacrifice all of who she was at the altar of his maleness and laid herself bare for his taking." ― Dianna Hardy, _Releasing The Wolf_

* * *

_**The best is yet to come…**_

_**Please review…**_

_**Updates, visuals and videos are updated on my blog roseny72. Wordpress. Com & Pinterest rosegrey618**_

_** ~ Kindly follow me on both! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

You could find pictures of this chapter and all of my chapters on my pinterest and my wordpress blog. Wordpress look for **roseny72. for videos…**

Or Pinterest / rosegrey618 for Visuals…

_**Thank you for your kind words…they do keep me motivated…**_

**A Casual Grey Encounter**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 **_

"There are two basic motivating forces: fear and love. When we are afraid, we pull back from life. When we are in love, we open to all that life has to offer with passion, excitement, and acceptance. We need to learn to love ourselves first, in all our glory and our imperfections. If we cannot love ourselves, we cannot fully open to our ability to love others or our potential to create. Evolution and all hopes for a better world rest in the fearlessness and open-hearted vision of people who embrace life."― John Lennon

_**The Date Continues…**_

Unable to be hold back any further, he slams and pins me against the door of Charlie Tango getting the upper hand, now he has the outer advantage. His strength and force leaves me reeling as I realize he can overtake me anytime he chooses...and that is precisely what I want...to be taken. I can't seem to get close enough to his body and him; I feel the rain tingle all over our heated bodies, our clothes come off quickly then our hands caress every sensitive spot igniting our flame. Our bodies are steamy hot from our passion but drench from the steady light shower that continues to pour down.

"Here?" He asks. I shake my head…

"No…in the water." He groans.

"Fuck…you are so unbelievably sexy."

We slowly make it back into the water, naked, filled with hunger, passion, devouring every inch of our bodies. His strong legs come between mine and lift me, urging me to wrap my legs around his waist. Large arms and hands surround me on each side and keep me within his easy reach. My hands roam up his chest and around his thick, alluring neck...

"Christian, I need you." I whimper aching so much, needing him to take me and ease the pain.

I try pulling him into me closer. He pulls away slowly and immediately I feel the loss of the lips that invade my dreams and my every being. His mouth hovers over mine and he simply grins, unbearably teasing me...

"Christian, are you going to continue torturing me? No more please."

"You know you like it..." His voice seems so deep.

I gasp as my inner lips feel his touch and my urges flare higher while he rubs back and forth, over and over. I know he is reveling in the moans and higher-pitched sounds I release when he touches me and I can't help but make these sounds with the pleasurable pressure and rhythm he continues to give my aching and needy core.

"No I don't." I whine.

"No?" He smiles and tilts his head.

Shaking my head. "Uh-uh."

"Hmmmm"

His hand leaves my inner thigh and smacks my protruding ass making me gasps in his mouth but then his finger finds my nub and begins to rub it making me moan in his mouth forgetting the shock of feeling the pain…this makes him chuckle.

"See…you do like it. You like being teased and you're going to love getting spanked. Fuck Ana…you look so good wet...and taste so good wet" he says as he gathers my hair aside and kisses my neck gently.

I smile and reply, "This has always been my fantasy."

"Hmmm, really? Well Miss Steele, lucky for you this little island is called Fantasy Island ~ an island where our motto fulfilling your needs and every wish. Now tell me, this is your fantasy in the rain...there must be something specifically you must want me to do" he asks keeping his lips from mine.

"Just you," I reply.

"My pleasure."

With that, lips find my throat hastily and my hands brace against the wall of his chest for support. Leaning against him, one of his hands keeps a tight grip on my hip and the hand lifts my hair running his soft, wet, warm tongue and lips along my jaw, my throat, my collarbone, and back up. I can feel warm breath on my skin and goose-bumps spring up all over my body. Being at his mercy causes me to go weak and gives me a desire to fulfill this man's every need.

My hands are caressing his body slowly, I arch my back and lean closer to him, feeling every sensation the cold rain has to offer—the droplets landing on my hair and sliding down my long back, the grainy sand dancing between my toes, and the chilly air surrounding my skin causing my nipples to stiffen.

I feel the water running down his bare back, over every crevice from his musculature body down to his strong legs that are now bringing me a little deeper in the water. The thick neck I adore is supple and moist, smelling even better than it normally does now that it is covered with the fresh rain water.

"Christian..." I say in a shaky breath as he is sucking the droplets of water off my neck,

"Yeah baby?"

"This…this is so…oh God…so much better than I expected."

Smiling wickedly at me he leans closer and brushes his lips against my lips, "well Miss Steele, we do aim to please."

He stops talking and continues to devour my body.

My entire body wraps around his, my legs twisted around his back, my arms around his neck and shoulders. It seems I can't get enough of him, I want more he's not close enough, not as close as I want. The mental anguish of desiring him since the moment we met, what we've done to each other, what he wants to do to me, denying and fighting against it and finally giving in to our needs satiating it is enough to send me whirling.

Now the agony of falling in love with this beast of a man is driving me crazy, has me reeling. I can't help it. It's strong, it's real and it's scary as hell. But I'll fight the hounds of hell for him…I'm not letting him go…not now…not after falling so deeply, so strongly, I'll fight anyone and anything that tries to destroy the foundation we are building…I'll do it for him…for us.

"Anastasia, I…you're so beautiful baby." Droplets from his hair fall on my flushed chest and run down my neck as he stares deep into my eyes.

He lifts me and slowly begins to enter me. I can't contain the loud moaning coming out of me while he moves deeper opening me and making my insides burn.

"Look at me. Let me see you feel it sweetheart."

"Christian. Oh God." Breathing faster. "Oh God Christian." I close my eyes and lean into his lips. "Fuck Ana…so tight, Ana…God woman…I fucking" He stops and growls into my mouth as his cock pushes all the way inside, the walls of my vagina jump and pulse, throbbing for more of what he has to offer.

His thick cock strains the walls of my seizing cunt, the stretching creating waves of pleasure throughout my whole body. We pulse rhythmically together, working toward the same goal, faster and faster. The rain floods down in larger, more permeating drops than before and the rumble and crash of thunder in the sky only urges us on. I can't help but to smile as he becomes more animalistic as my climax feels closer and closer to manifestation knowing he is as close to me in my impending orgasm.

Just as I am about to fall over the edge…he stops. He stops!

He places the tip of his cock at my entrance and waits for my reaction...

I open my eyes, frustration is clear in them…I was about to cum…he stopped…why?

"Christian? Keep going." I whine.

He chuckles. A sexy wicked smile on his lips, his eyes hooded and dark, but filled with lust…almost charcoal…

"Christian!" I breathe trying to kiss his lips, he pulls back, continuing to tease me…why oh why?

"No more Christian…do it please."

"What do you want Ana? Tell me."

"You…I want you."

"Not enough…tell me more." He rubs the head along my greedy slit and enters me quickly but pulls out just as quickly making me whimper.

"No…please more I need it."

"Tell me what you need, what you want. Let me hear it."

"I said I want you…I want you to fu…" I bite my lip timid to say the words.

His thumb finds my nub and begins to rub it. I want him so much I could cry. He's not kissing me, he's not fucking me…all he's doing is teasing me.

"Say it." His tongue licks my lips then he sucks my bottom lip roughly.

"Tell me what you want Ana. Let me hear that naughty mouth."

"Christian…please." I am trembling with need.

"Please what baby…come on…I know you could say it…you did before…let me hear it again. I'll do it just the way you want it." His throbbing cock finds my entrance; his head swallowed by my greedy cunt but he doesn't move.

"Just FUCK ME!"I scream out.

"Please...Christian…Oh My God…Just fucking fuck me!" I grumble in frustration.

"Yeah baby…that's what I'm fucking talking about…you want me to fuck you like this?" He slams up into me hard making me scream.

"YES!" I shout into the moist air. His massive cock shoves deep into my cunt making me squeal.

"Fuck Yes! Just like that!"

I find his lips and kiss him hard, rough, my desire is burning…I want to crawl inside of his skin. Within seconds we turn into beasts, his dick plowing into my seizing entrance and my hips ramming back onto his groin. His sweat mingles with the cool rain and drips down, only increasing the wetness between us.

My vision blurs as the anticipated orgasm approaches my entire body tightens, becomes rigid as his long, penetrating thrusts push me beyond control any longer and I come with full force. The opening of my cunt closes down around his cock in a shattering pulse and triggers his own orgasm immediately following.

I feel the fingers of his hands squeeze into my hair pulling it hard and hear the loud sexy growl of his release making me smile. I can't help but laugh weakly and fall onto his chest, his hands reach up to caress my face then he softly bites the side of my neck while attempting to regain our regular breathing.

"Amazing." Is all I'm able to say.

He smiles and kisses me, the sweetest kiss he's ever given me. "That's what you are baby. You are so amazing. Ana…please don't run. Don't leave me. Give us a try…give me hope." I frown not really knowing why he's feeling this way but quickly smile and pull him to me.

"Christian…I won't. I promise. I won't. I'll have faith in what you're saying." He hugs me harder to his body for a while as the rain continues to pour, eventually my body begins to tremble as the coldness of the rain and the water we are still in is now affecting my body.

Without saying a word, Christian carries me back to Charlie Tango, collecting our very wet clothing along the way. He hands me a towel then reaches into an overnight bag on one of the seats and hands me one of his white shirts then changes into dry clothes himself.

I crawl back on his lap as our bodies warm up with each other's heat and without saying another word we kiss softly until our eyes become heavy, while listening to the water pounding up above and the tranquility of the early dawn…we finally fall asleep; our first date and perfect night has finally come to an end.

"You can talk with someone for years, every day, and still, it won't mean as much as what you can have when you sit in front of someone, not saying a word, yet you feel that person with your heart, you feel like you have known the person for forever... connections are made with the heart, not the tongue." ― C. JoyBell C.

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

A very loud sound wakes me…

"_**Fuck! Taylor…get these idiots out of here now**_!" He barks into his phone before slamming it down.

I hear commotions and see other helicopters all around us…when I finally really open my eyes lights are flashing all around me… I look around and see we are no longer on our romantic cliff…instead we are on top of a building. I'm strapped in the seat while sleeping.

"Baby, don't worry. These windows are tinted…they can't see you. I'm getting out first. Get you some clothes and will bring it back here so you could get dressed. I don't want you caught on camera naked. Please baby…don't be afraid. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I nod as he kisses my forehead.

How did that happen? Why are they here? Christian quickly makes his way out of Charlie Tango making his way to the door. As he enters I notice a blonde woman waiting by the door dressed all in black? Now what! Who is she? And most of all…why does Christian look…nervous as he glances back towards me while running both hands through his sexy hair…

The hairs on my neck become prickly and stand to full attention. I get an eerie chill run up and down my spine. What was that? Oh no…I smell trouble…something stinks in the air…even worse…something tells me…I'm not going to like this one bit!

* * *

_**Kindly review.**_

_**Updates, visuals and videos are updated on my blog roseny72. Wordpress. Com & Pinterest rosegrey618 **_

_**~ Kindly follow me on both! **_


End file.
